Wizards Litter
by Dahlias
Summary: As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. What if there was no longer an issue? Slash, MPreg, RR plz.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This was suppose to be for a MPreg FQFest but since I'm working on others I don't want to rush and not work to the best of my abilities. This is a short thing because i wanted to at least give you something for now since the rest of my fics are not even ready so hopefully you'll enjoy it. Comments of any form always welcomed. .

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _  
  


**Wizards Litter**

  


**Prologue**

Severus Snape was a renowned Potions Master. His knowledge of potions ingredients was extensive and photographic memory a skill perfected by age. His long slender fingers nimbly chopped roots, snails, skin eyeballs of bats, and measure finely ground ingredients as he kept one eye on the bubbling potion.

Setting aside his favorite knife he rolled his shoulders and twisted his neck, the sound of bones cracking a bit was a little eerie in the dungeons. Glancing at the clock over the door, the big hand was pointed to the words: _Tea Time._

Walking to his washroom he could gladly leave the potion to sit for an hour, first and foremost he needed food. He did not want a house elf to pop in or worse, that jolly fool Dumbledore. As his thoughts carried him away and door closed behind him, he did not notice the sly poltergeist slip into his room.

Peeves snickered quietly as he floated around. If Snape or even the Bloody Barron found out he was here he would be in lots of trouble but they weren't here now were they?

Hovering above the potion he thought of the wickedest thing. Quickly zooming to a shelf of already brewed potions he plucked the first one, which was clear and corked in a thin glass container. Moving back over the brewing potion he poured the clear liquid into the mix. Watching as the once murky brown color changed to an odd shade of pink he quickly replaced the empty container where other empty containers rested.

Now peeve's was one to play pranks but he never made it so someone would be seriously injured. Sure a bump or scrape was fine but nothing major like broken bones. So, he had expected Greasy Snape to blow a gasket at his ruined pink potion but he never would have predicted that just seconds after he hovered away and minutes before Snape's exit from the washroom that the pinkness would fade and the potion in the cauldron would return to its natural shade and smell, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

...TBC...


	2. Make a Wish

**A/N:** I guess for the rest of the fic it'll be short chapters, hopefully not overly short, but i'll try my best to make them as long as possible. I admit bits and pieces here might not be up to grade but for some reason I found this chapter hard to write... I guess my muse isn't working properly. Maybe I should see someone for this problem? .

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

**Wizards Litter**

  


**Chapter 1**

  


Make a Wish.

Remus yawned, he was dead tired and his body ached; it always did early the morning before the fool moon.

"You're getting old Moony." Joked Sirius as he waltzed into the bedroom. He flicked his wand and the curtains parted, sunshine bathed the room much to the annoyance of Remus who growled.

"Come on Moony! Up, up, up!" Sirius pulled off the blankets.

"Do you have a death wish?" Remus grumbled as he buried his head under his pillow.

"Not any time soon – here, you have to drink this poison that Greasy Git sent you."

More grumbling.

"Moony!"

"Fine! Why are you so cheerful this morning?" asked Remus as he snatched away the goblet.

Sirius smiled. "Harry's birthday is today. He can finally be taken away from those muggle's and Molly is throwing a party."

Remus sniffed his potion; it had a less sour scent. "I don't think I can make it."

"Why not?" Sirius asked bewildered.

Remus blushed slightly. "I won't be able to control the wolf this close to the full moon."

"Oh" Sirius frowned. "I'll tell him you're not feeling well – he'll understand." Sirius smiled. "Now cheer up grandpa."

"You'll pay for that Padfoot – just you wait."

Remus managed 2 gulps before he had to hand the goblet back as he coughed with tears streaming down his face.

Sirius leaned in, thumping his friend on the back. "Are you all right?

"Po – poison!"

"Nonsense. Snape may be a bastard but he wouldn't poison you; he'll strangle you with his bare hands." Sirius tried to joke as he rubbed his best mates back.

Pinching his nose, Remus sneezed, he felt a bit better. "Then you try it you git."

"Fine!" Sirius managed one gulp before he reacted the same way but with Remus laughing

The bandana was wrapped around his eyes with the triangle flap covering the lower half of his face. The hardwood floor quickly gave way to a step then grass. "I hope you're not leading me to the edge of a cliff?" Harry was a bit nervous.

"Wouldn't want to do Voldemort any favors." Bill Weasley joked lightly with a gentle squeeze to the tense shoulders.

Harry sighed dramatically. "No, we wouldn't." Before you know it the blindfold was removed, there were screams of Happy Birthday's, singing, and then the party.

The music blared from unknown places, food was in abundance, drinks were passed around, and games were played. Presents were passed half an hour from midnight, which Harry found strange because weren't cake normally before gifts?

Finally, it was nearly time to blow out the candles of the cake, except right after the out-of-tune Birthday Song. The Birthday Cake was carried out by both Hermione and Ron who wore anxious faces. Harry didn't quite understand why he had to wait until now and why his friends didn't levitate the obvious heavy platter?

As the mass of white and dark chocolate topped with sweets was placed before him, his brow crinkled together in confusion. Atop the center of the cake was a single… candle, but it looked more like a muggle sparkler.

Everyone was looking at him expectantly with anxious expressions. Did the Weasley twins use one of their gags on the cake?

"Now Harry," Arthur Weasley began, "Before you blow out your candle you must think clearly of what you wish for."

"5… 4…" the room counted along with the dong coming from somewhere. Not understanding completely what was going on he just blamed it on his lack of Wizard Knowledge. "3… 2… 1!"

Harry closed his eyes, inhaled as he thought of the perfect wish, and exhaled. As the sparkling candle extinguished, Harry promptly felt a bit sluggish but he blamed it on the drinks he tried and the late hour.

Opening his eyes he smiled, the cheering around him grew a tad louder before a pop in his ears had the room going silent. He could hear his own heart pumping and the odd way he breathed. A hand ruffled his hair and it sounded like someone was scratching against sandpaper in his head.

A dull ache started behind his eyes so he closed them. Moving a hand to the bridge of his nose, he didn't take notice to the sudden quietness of the occupants of the room. Some watched on with amusement, curiousness and only one remained calmed and watchful of the young man.

Dumbledore heard Harry's breath hitch, he watched as the young teen sag in his seat and narrowed his eyes when the scar on Harry's forehead disappeared.

Deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts, Severus Snape was showering. He couldn't sleep and a nagging feeling was also keeping him awake.

Rinsing the shampoo from his hair he was overwhelmed with pain; he sunk to the floor clutching at his arm where the Dark Mark burned, as if it were trying to suck away at his magic, trying to kill him.

...TBC...

**A/N:** A cookie for anyone who can tell me what happened, or what's going to happen, or whatever! It should be easy to guess... i think. .


	3. Answered Prayers

**A/N:** Let's see, I think I covered the wish factor very well... don't you think? .

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

**Wizards Litter**

  


**Chapter 2**

  


Answered Prayers.

Sirius was the first to awake and he wasn't happy. He was in pain, strike that, he was in agony. His bones ached as if he had been de-boned just to be given that horrid potion called Skele-Gro.

There would be hell to pay!

"Ah – Sirius, you're awake."

"Mph." was all he said as he dared to open his eyes. At least it wasn't bright.

Dumbledore's smiling face came into view. "Good to have you back my dear boy. I've been given strict orders to make sure you rest and eat when you can."

"Food!" Sirius answered quickly.

Half an hour later Sirius found himself propped up against pillows, tucked in, and enjoying beef broth with a large chunk of soft buttered bread.

He was in heaven.

The sound of glass breaking startled him into sloshing his meal, Sirius frowned up at the person who caused him to ware his soup.

Severus Snape stood at the open curtain, mouth gaped open. "My Lord! What have you done?" was all he said.

"Ah, Severus, so good of you to join us." Dumbledore smiled. This was just priceless!

"Headmaster – Is Remus all right?" Sirius asked, not quite understanding.

"What have you done Black?" shouted Snape, face coloring.

"I haven't done anything you Greasy Git!"

Before Snape could reply with a scathing comment, a scream from the next curtain quieted the group, although Dumbledore was highly amused.

"Moony?" Sirius questioned. He knew that scream, he had heard it only once before and was on the receiving end of an irate Werewolf.

There was a rustling of blankets before the curtain was ripped open. Sirius's eyes widened before they rolled back and he promptly fainted from the sight of a younger version of none other than Remus Lupin.

A short while later Remus was sitting in a conjured love seat; he refused to rest in his bed – much to Pomfrey's chagrin. Sirius was propped up in bed gazing into a hand mirror while prodding at his youthful face in complete disbelief. Snape had sat next to an intrigued Dumbledore with a scowl set firmly on his face.

"I think it was the Wolfsbane – not a curse." Remus mumbled, in deep thought.

"Don't be absurd Lupin!" Snape snapped, affronted by such an accusation. "I've brewed that potion countless times. I can do it with my wand hand bound and blindfolded."

"Didn't know you had such a fetish." Teased Sirius; he lowered his mirror while he settled himself comfortably amongst his pillows.

Before threats could be tossed around, Remus intervened with a comment. "I'm not saying you're incompetent or that it was the potion. I'm just letting you know that the potion smelled differently."

Sirius frowned "Now that you mentioned it, it did taste more revolting than normal."

Snape smirked. "Wolfsbane can cause impotence after a long period of use." Sirius wide eyed horror was greatly appreciated by the Potion Master. "It can be a very expensive aphrodisiac but I'm going to assume you're not a pup, wolfling, or a werewolf for that matter." Severus expected anger or even a second faint; he never would have predicted the leer that was directed to the blushing werewolf.

Remus looked away, finding a spot on the curtain very interesting.

"A wolfling hu?" Sirius smirked as the blush brightened on his younger friends face, creeping down his neck.

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Is that why you're hesitant to snag him?" Sirius couldn't help himself. He had already given his blessing, so there shouldn't be anymore problems, especially now.

Remus grumbled.

Dumbledore sat back and enjoyed the show, glad he hadn't missed this. It wasn't everyday that Remus J. Lupin was flustered.

"Afraid you might shag him senseless?" Sirius laughed as Remus lowered his head and leaned forward so his hair effectively shielded his flaming face.

"Don't you know when to shut up Padfoot? You damn well know it can't happen!" Remus sighed heavily.

Smoothing out his bed sheets, Sirius answered. "From what Albus said earlier we are both stuck like this." Remus mumbled a curse. "Meaning, one of you fears are put to rest. I gave my blessing and I don't see anything else holding you back from claiming him." Remus head lifted meeting his friends serious stare. "Your wolf can finally have that one thing you desire most." Remus eyes suddenly changed, becoming more wolf. "You can let go now. Live."

****

Watching as Snape left, hands griped around a jar of what was left of the Wolfsbane, Dumbledore abruptly turned and made his way to the far end of the infirmary. Just a few feet away from Pomfrey's office, was a plain wooden door. Turning the knob he couldn't help but smile.

The room looked as if it were in the middle of the Dark Forest. A plain white bed, in a clearing, in the heart of the forest with the ceiling charmed as if it were night. Even though the walls gave the elusion of the forest with the occasional Unicorn, it felt a little too real.

Moving forward, he sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching over, he brushed aside the dark red, almost black, bangs of hair that covered an unmarked brow. He was curious as to why the scar was gone and why the young man seemed at home in the Dark Forest than anywhere else.

The door opened with a soft hoot of an owl, the sound affects amused the older wizard greatly. "Headmaster?"

Dumbledore turned, Remus was halfway in and out of the room, face amazed by the sight. Dumbledore sighed, he guessed a confrontation with the younger Lupin would be less stressful than the younger Black; it would be safe to say he dreaded that confrontation.

"Come in Remus."

Remus cautiously did as he was told; the wolf in him was having a field day. "You left before I could ask you about Harry. I smelt him earlier." Remus made it to the bed where he peered down at the sleeping figure laying engulfed by white sheets that had the occasional image of a beetle skittering across. "Is he still asleep from the wish?" he wanted nothing more than to slip under the covers and curl against the warm flesh of the boy he needed to claim.

Dumbledore eyed the werewolf carefully. He had seen the subtle change in demeanor. The pieces were gradually coming together and he couldn't be happier. "Yes, and considering the wish he'll be resting for a while."

Remus smiled. "He wished for a tub full of ice cream with all the works?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I remember the Head Boy's scream, it still brings a chuckle out of the faculty when that story is brought up."

"Yes. James never was willing to forgive me for that." Remus stroked Harry's hair, his eyes widened when he noticed that the lightning bolt scar was missing. "Sir?"

Dumbledore heaved a sigh. "Unlike you Mr. Lupin, Harry's wish wasn't as innocent. It shouldn't have surprised me actually; of course Harry's never been a normal boy."

"What did he wish for?" the wolf in him was ecstatic that his mate was unmarked.

"He wished for, quite literally, for Voldemort to drop dead wearing female undergarments, pigtails, and to be forever more deceased with no chance of being reincarnated. It's sufficed to say, that Harry's wish was granted during an attack on a Wizarding town.

Remus blinked once then twice in complete bafflement. Voldemort was dead? Gone? All because Harry blew out a candle? "Wait." Remus nodded his head in disbelief. "Voldemort – the thorn in our side Voldemort is gone because of a magical candle? A Bloody little harmless candle on a **birthday** cake?"

At this, it seemed Dumbledore perked up. "Yes. Quite hilarious don't you think?" a smile played on his lips as if he were holding back his laughter. "Now," Dumbledore stood. "I must make my leave and inform Molly, Harry's doing well – she's threatened to hex me twice today on behalf of Poppy's no visitors rule." Remus snorted, he could just see it. "It would be amusing to see their reaction reactions when I tell them the good news." And with that he left, with a little skip in his steps.

Gob smacked, Remus just stood there taking everything in. Shaking his head, relief flooded him. The worst had passed all because of a damn wish. Now there was nothing holding him back from the team that was laid out before him. Licking his lips he managed to push aside the arousal and the persistence of the wolf to touch, taste, and claim.

Removing his robe he was dressed in a simple hospital sleepwear. Moving aside the blanket he slipped inside the blanket; his young body was humming from pure joy, he was now able to settle against his mate. Eyes drifting close he inhaled the unique scent that was Harry, and sleep overtaking him.

...TBC...

**A/N:** Interesting no? Well just so you know, it will get a lot more interesting. .

**Thank You!!!**

**Ravenight:** Umm... No. If that were to happen then history itself would happen and i didn't feel like getting into that. .

**Katlyn:** No, No, you're not all wrong. You did a good try and are close but still not close enough to the truth... sorry. I don't really think the Ministry can have a say in the procreation of werewolves - they don't have a right to even sterelize a werewolf. If you think about it it's like the ministry is like Hitler and werewolves or Creatures in general are the Jewes or everything Hitler stood against. .

**Penny Pitton:** Close... but then why is Snape still there if the DE's die along with Voldemort. .

**HecateDeMort:** hands out a cookie A simple correct answer but it's all in the how that gets to me... can you picture the destruction of voldemort because of a stupid Birthday candle? laughs .

**ankhbearer3:** I luv Snape too much to kill him off so that's, as you read, is not right. There is no fertility potion and as Snape put it: anyone who isn't a Pup, Wolfling, or Werewolf who drank the potion can be sterelized. But look on the brightside... Voldemort is gone! No mess no fuss! .

**CrimsonTearsOfPain:** ponders It's difficult to say... lol. .

**Immortal Memories:** Here's a cookie! .

**CassandraRaven:** No Cookie sniff why would Harry want Voldemort back? This is another baby of mine - I will NEVER give up on it. .

**CassandraRaven:** Thanks, well Peeves was a naughty ghost and he ruined Snapes potion with an unknown Potion that has adverse effects to the drinker... .

**JEn:** With what? ask me or leave your email and i'll mail you the answer instead of having to wait for a review. .

**Prussiluskan:** Hmm, okay i'll give you aokay, but only because you had 'never existed' under those bracket thingys. .

**Tygrressatheart:** Those are all very good wishes but you did have one right which was Voldemort being gone equaling the end of the war so you also get a cookie. Wishing for his parents would have been a bit much. There's only so much one magical candle can do with a wish. .

**Das:** hands out a cookie nope, no pregnancy potion, that would be too cliche. Besides, Sirius drank some and i can't picture lil Sirius's running around. .

**Shania Maxwell:** Thank you! Not quitting this one, trust me. .

**Constance Malfoy:** hands out a cookie You're right!!! well (A) was right... if it were (B) the fic would be too complicated. .


	4. Not All Is Well

**A/N:** This chapter is mostly talk - talk about Harry (like that's anything new). I hope it was understandable. If it wasn't feel free to ask and i'll gladly answer. ENJOY!!!! .

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

**Wizards Litter**

  


**Not all is well.**

  


**Chapter 3**

Outside the infirmary room chaos was happening. Owls carrying thanks and praises were flooding the infirmary, much to the annoyance of Madame Pomfrey who – once again – threatened Albus to make it all stop. Now the only problem was the people who sat in seats in front of the door she was guarding.

Ron and Hermione had conjured a table so they could play chess, which they had to silence, Sirius was in dog form, curled up at Molly's feet who was knitting a colorful sweater, Arthur was quietly reading the paper, the twins were playing a wizard card game with their oldest brother who insisted on sticking around.

**pbpbpbpbp**

Remus awoke to an empty bed. Dread and panic flared in him as he sat up.

"Who are you?" Harry's raspy question from a parched throat had him looking up into a tired weary face.

Remus cleared his throat. "Younger version of Remus Lupin." At Harry's disbelieving eyes, he continued. "Padfoot is the same. Something went wrong with the Wolfsbane potion. After the full moon, I guess we passed out and we were around your age."

"Prove it."

Remus blinked – a part of him was a bit annoyed that Harry would question him but at the same time he understood, well, his human side. "The other day was your Coming of Age party; Sirius was framed by that rat Pettigrew, and –" Remus smiled. "You have a charmed navel piercing that no one knows about except me."

Harry's eyes widened. "Bloody Hell!" was all he managed before the door opened and a startled Pomfrey stood there as the door closed behind her. "Mr. Potter!"

Harry flinched; he covered his sensitive ears with his hands, Pomfrey's words were a tad loud. Harry missed the warning growl from Remus who had immediately had gone to his side.

Pomfrey sighed, she would have liked to see Harry alone but with Harry being a werewolf mate there was no chance in that ever happening.

Harry felt a comforting hand stroke the top of his head and a gentle kiss placed at the nape of his neck. The weird sensation was just that – weird. Once the ringing in his ears stopped he uncovered his ears and opened his eyes; Pomfrey was crouched in front of him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Harry?" Pomfrey spoke gently. "Is it all right if I check you – just a few spells?" Harry nodded yes. He leaned back, head resting on Remus shoulder even though he took little notice.

Pomfrey waved her wand and spoke the necessary spells and in the end a frown marred her face. She sighed – pained as she looked from Harry's sleeping face to that of Remus who immediately knew something was wrong.

"We have a problem."

**pbpbpbpbp**

Glances Remus ignored, he knew that his friends were curious as to how he and Sirius looked as if they had just left school all those years ago. All he was concerned for at the moment was what Pomfrey had to say.

"We all know when you blow out your candle and make a wish you use your own magic to have what you wish or as close as possible. No where in the history books had a wish been able to take a life – but apparently Harry has a knack for doing the unordinary." Pomfrey sipped at her tea. She was thankful it was the summer or she would have protested more when conjured seating were in her infirmary. "To grant a wish as mass as taking a life there has to be no other want or need and the power to back it up. Unfortunately because of the purpose of the wish it practically drained him of his magic."

"And life." Finished Dumbledore as realization dawned in his eyes.

"What?" Shouts and worries erupted from the group.

Pomfrey waved her wand and the entire group was effectively silenced. "I wasn't through!" Pomfrey sipped her tea calmly before beginning. "As you all may know a Wizards' life span is connected to their magic – the reason why we live so long. Harry took a life; hence he drained Voldemort of magic."

"Let me take it from here Poppy. I barely understand it as well." Dumbledore interlocked his fingers together in thought. "Harry and Voldemort have a connection through the scar, we all know that. Because of that scar Harry was given a part of Voldemort and in killing Voldemort the way he did, he also killed a part of himself. He will be fine won't he Poppy?"

"Yes – and no. His magic will replenish itself so he wont have an early natural death but complications with his health right now is not so good. He is exhausted mentally and physically, his immune system is not at its best so if he gets too cold he has an easier risk of getting sick or pneumonia, he has sensitive senses like touch and hearing, so don't be too loud or too rough."

"What about mentally?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. The best bet is to wait and see. If anything out of the normal happens report to me." Pomfrey glared at the group making sure they understood she wasn't playing around.

...TBC...

**A/N:** Interesting no? Well just so you know, it will get a lot more interesting. .


	5. First Kiss

**A/N:** I don't want no flaming for this chapter... ENJOY!!

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

**Wizards Litter**

  


**Chapter 4**

  


First Kiss.

Harry groaned. His head was pounding and the sheet that was covering him felt like a ton. The last thing he remembered was Madame Pomfrey and warmth – he resting against something so warm.

Opening his eyes he was staring at another pair of big worried eyes at the edge of the bed. Both blinked , one confused and another concerned. "Mr. Harry Potter sir." Dobby poked his head up.

"Yes." Harry helped himself up, wincing as his stiff neck and back protested.

"Is you alright?" Dobby asked.

"Just a – AH!" Harry fell back on the bed holding his head. It felt like his brain was being torn out bit by bit through his tear ducts.

Black and white images passed through his eyes. There was Voldemort as Tom Riddle, Voldemort cursing and killing an array of folk – Harry could taste the blood on his tongue and hear that haunting laughter in his head. As fast as it came, it was gone. Stumbling out of bed Harry saw the room split in two before meshing to one. Shaking his head, trying to get rid of the cobwebs he opened them and screamed. Right there in the bed he had slept in was the mutilated body of himself.

You thought you could get rid of me that easily didn't you Potter?

Harry backed into the wall shaking and crying.

I'm always going to be here.

Harry began hyperventilating as the head of his body turned towards him. The eyelids opened revealing red eyes. Lips curved back in an unnatural smile.

So alike. Did you really think I can die Potter? We are the same!

"No, no, no, no…" Harry repeated as he backed away from himself as it managed to get out of bed and make its way towards him.

If you can't die then logically I can't die. I'll be back and when I do I'll kill all those close to you while you watch and then I'll kill you.

Harry covered his face with his arms, back pressed against the wall. The bloodied hand of his counterpart had reached for him and all he could do was pray for himself to be any where but there. As far away as possible from what was before him.

Coldness washed over Harry, freezing his bones and chattering his teeth. In the distance, as an echo, he heard his name being called but it was silent as he felt himself land on his back on a soft ground  


"Harry!" Sirius was frantic. He had just seen his godson fall through the wall that looked suspiciously like the Forbidden Forest

Dumbledore peered down at Dobby who was hiding behind his robes. "Was Mr. Potter here alone Dobby?" Dumbledore asked gently noting how the house elf was shaking.

"Yes Dumbledore sir."

"Dobby – gather the other Professor's. Tell them Harry is missing and we are to search the Forbidden Forest."  


[Stupid human! Could've squashed me – maybe I should bite him.]

Harry was up crawling backwards away from a red snake that had white eyes. "You are not biting me!" Harry hissed.

[You speak my language?] The snake slithered closer. Harry didn't move, he didn't know if it would bit him or help him get the hell of wherever he was. [I've never spoken to a human before.]

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

[You are deep in the forest – but there is a mountain of rocks that humans live in.]

"Can you take me there? Harry fell to one knee and stared the snake in the eye.

[Only if you promise to take me; I've always wanted to see what else is out there.]

"Only if you promise not to bite any human; they will kill you – you're too beautiful to be cursed." Harry learned from early on that all snakes were vain and flattery will get you everywhere.

[I am aren't I? Fine, I will not bite those who are not a threat or a meal. Follow me – you have quite a bit of a walk ahead of you.] The snake proceeded to slither through the thick brush outside of the clearing; Harry followed close behind.  


All the professors of the school – except for Bins and Trelawney – parted into groups of twos and threes with those who were in the infirmary and into the Forbidden Forest.

Remus paired with Bill Weasley because the red head was good with his wand since Remus was more concerned with finding Harry than watching where he was going.

"Harry?" Bill called out for the tenth time.

"If he's hurt he might not answer." Remus spoke as he walked through the thick brush, pushing aside branches.  


"How much farther?" Harry was on his hands and knees crawling through a patch of thorns because some wild animal wanted to eat him – life just wasn't fair.

[Not far.] The snake hissed. [A few more steps and you should be out.]

Harry couldn't have been happier. He would have preferred to climb a tree rather than being scratched by thousands of fine point needles.  


"Wait, stop!" Remus held out his arm. His nose was catching two scents – he recognized fresh blood.

"He's bleeding, but there are two trails. I'll go this way and you go that way." Remus pointed to where it was denser.

Bill nodded his head in understanding. "Harry!"  


Okay – he had spoken too soon.

[Are you alright? Don't dare die.] The snake hissed as it rested around Harry's neck – peering down at the claw marks on the humans stomach that was bleeding.

"'m fine. Everyone learns how to climb a tree – it just happens I need to be attacked by some bloody animal to chase me up!" Harry winced as he stretched himself atop the branch. His hand covered his wound – blood seeping through his fingers.

"Harry!"

Harry silently prayed to every deity and god there ever was in thanks – secretly he had thought that he would bleed to death. "Over here!" he shouted ignoring the pain from speaking.

"Harry! Stay wherever you are! Are you hurt?"

"Bill?" Harry questioned to himself – if it was Bill then he was safe. Whatever monster that attacked him wouldn't stand a chance.

"Harry?" Bill's voice was close and Harry knew for sure that he would be alright.

"Up here!" Harry peered down and smiled at the familiar red head. "Hi."

Bill immediately spelled red sparks out of his wand and into the sky followed by a high pitched whistle. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

Harry held up his bloodied hand. "Some animal attacked me."

"Bloody hell!" Bill sent up three red sparks in succession.

Resting his head against the bark – the last thing he heard was the snakes hiss. [Don't die – or I'll kill you myself.]  


[Wake up – I know you're up.]

Harry cracked his eyes open to gaze into those of a snake that was resting, coiled, on his chest. This scene seemed oddly familiar.

[You're up. Now I don't have to waste my precious poison on you again.]

"Again?"

[Yes. You went into Eternal Sleep so I bit you – shocked you into action even if that crazy woman tried to force me away.]

"Thank you." Harry yawned.

[Sleep. You need your rest friend.]

Harry nodded off.  


Bill stood to the far side – right next to the door, yet not in plain view from Pomfrey and the worried group.

Because of the blood loss, Bill already knew Harry's health detereate further making it harder to get better sooner than later. He also knew that Harry was awake and lucid because of his own spell he had placed on the young teen.

Making sure that was not being noticed he slipped inside the room where furious hisses can be heard.

"I won't." Harry protested. He was still tired but he refused to rest any longer.

[You will! Sleep!]

"No!" Harry argued back.

"Harry?" Bill called.

Harry jerked his head up and smiled. "Hey Bill. What's up?"

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Bill asked, walking to the bed.

"Nightmare."

Bill sat in the chair beside the bed. "Same old, same old or better?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders – pointedly staring at his fumbling fingers. "No. I was being chased by a muggle car that was trying to eat me." He frowned looking up at an amused red head. "Ron was doing the hula on the roof wearing the grass skirt and coconut bra. It's hard to say if it was worse or not."

Bill snorted. "Only you Harry – coconut bra?"

"I seen it on T.V. once, it was a special on Hawaii." Harry answered with a small smile.

"Haven't been there – yet." Bill looked at the foot of the bed where the snake remained coiled, watching them. "Were you speaking -"

"Oh yes. Don't let the scales fool you – that's a mother en, a really bossy one!"

[Talking about me now?]

"Hush." Harry hissed.

"Cool. Ron told me about it but I brushed it aside."

"Oh yea – second year. I used to hiss in his ear just to annoy him after the whole Basilisk thing."

"You know what they say don't you?" Harry nodded his head no. "Language is the key to the heart – or lust." Bill looked pointedly at Harry with a smirk.

Harry was at a lost for a moment but then a sly smile changed his face as realization dawned. "I'm of age now aren't I?"

"Yelp."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Harry was excited – it was finally going to happen!

Standing up, Bill settled himself on the edge of the bed. With rough worked hands he took Harry's face between them. Leaning forward, their lips met gently: once, twice, and three times before remaining pressed against each other.

Harry opened his mouth a bit – initiating what was to come. Bill slipped his tongue inside and persuaded Harry to do the same. Each moaned as they explored one another mouths – one teaching and another learning but both enjoying.

The snake watched on amused. [Humans.]

...TBC...

**A/N:** I can just picture the reviews of people asking if this was a Bill/Harry pairing or even a threesome... . Don't kill me alright, everything has a perpose, the Wizarding World is far from perfect. Can you just imagine what Remus would do? . I'm evil I know. cackles

**!!!THANK YOU!!! **

**CrazyForYou:** Thank You, I'll never stop! .

**Elmindrea-al'Thor:** Thanks, So am I. Nothing is set in stone... .

**swtdreams07:** I can assure you Siruis will have a grand time teasing his best friend. Hopefully more interesting stuff will happen. .

**Eric2:** I didn't want to dwell on Voldemort so vuala - a candle death! So far Harry has no clue he has a mate - as you can tell from this chapter - oh, and half a cookie for a sorta rigt answer. .

**schulyr:** Here's More!!!! .

**Quills 'N Ink:** Thanks - more will come soon! .

**Tygrressatheart:** Me either, so I decided to make my own! Thanks. .

**hahahahahahahahaha:** Here's more!!! .

**SheWolfe7:** Yes. Sirius does know because Remus told him a while go - reason why Sirius was so understanding in Chapter 1. I haven't really tough about the age but they should be the same age as when they left Hogwarts... I think it's 17 right? .

**CrimsonTearsOfPain:** Thank You! I thought it would be a grand way for the 'Dark Lord' to meet his demise. .

**Anarane Anwamane:** ... In a way he'll be fine but I believe he'll always feel the effects of killing Voldemort in this way. It sorta drained him of some of his magic - just as if he were to use a spell that needed a lot of power. .

**Dracula5555:** Thank You. .

**Immortal Memories:** The potion made both Sirius and Remus younger and yes, Harry wished for Voldemort to die - in a weird way. .

**akasha queen of the damned:** NEVER!!! This is one of my baby's - it's depressing thinking about getting rid of my baby. .

**opal:** Nah, Harry might be weirded out but he isn't thinking straight.

**Stella Delight:** Thank YOu!I try to make it as different as possible while being the same. blush You just made MY day with this review. hugs .

**FallenPhoenix721:** So do I. After this lets see if i can write another one. .

**Delinka:** Thanks. As soon as I can. .

**CassandraRaven:** Thanks, I think Moony should get back at Padfoot don't you think? Any ideas? I'll never give this up. .

**Raskanii:** How can you think that? Here's the next chapter... I really don't think I can write that pairing, lol. .

**momma-dar:** Thanks. I'll try not to make the wait too long, but enough to keep you anxious for the next! .

**dark vampire:** Me neither! Luv you too, thank you for the unique review and all the love, really appreciate it! hugs & kisses .


	6. Interuption

**A/N:** Some issues have come to my attention and they will be discussed or whatnot at the end of the story. .

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

**Wizards Litter**

**Chapter 5**

Interuption.

"He told you he saw a bloodied twin of his – acting like Voldemort – and the nightmare?" Sirius added as an after thought. 

"Basically; Mr. Potter was also under heavy sedation at the time. There's a possibility he could have hallucinated the whole thing." 

"Can I see him now?" Remus interrupted for the third time. He was anxious to get back to his mates side. 

Pomfrey sighed; there was nothing she could do to stop the man. "Fine, go." Remus was up. "But don't bother his sleep – he needs his rest!" 

Harry moaned as he turned his head. Placing a hand against the red heads head, he forced them together – this time Bill was the one to moan. 

Pulling away briefly, Bill ran his thumb across Harry's damp swollen lips. "Beautiful." Harry blushed and before he could say thanks, he found himself with a tongue sweeping through his mouth and a hand at his thigh. 

There was no warning, neither had seen or heard the door open or Remus standing, motionless, at the scene before him. Even the wolf went quiet at the shock but then it quickly changed to hot anger – the wolf in him howled and clawed at his precious control. 

Remus would have given in to his wolf, gladly handed free reign to the beast in him but a nagging in the back of his head of his human more rational side kept him from loosing complete control. 

With a growl, Remus stomped over to where Bill was sitting on the mattress kissing his mate! Harry was his and no one – no one was allowed to touch Harry but him!" 

With strong hands, Remus gripped the read head by the collar of his robe and tore him away – practically flinging him at the far wall as if Bill weighed nothing. 

Harry's eyes snapped open and widened, Remus was growling and snarling at a dazed Bill. "Remus!" 

"How dare you!" Remus shouted lunging at Bill who was lucid enough to try and hold back Remus – it wasn't enough. 

Bill felt a punch and then another to his face. Somewhere in his haze of pain he felt something scratch his face. 

"Remus! Someone help!" Harry called out as he tried climbing out of bed – careful to not tare the magical stitches. 

Stay in bed! The snake hissed angrily. 

"No!" Harry hissed, bare feet touching the cold tile. A shiver through him but he ignored it making his way to Remus he gritted his teeth and moved forward so he had both hands on the man's – teens, shoulder. He pulled back. "Let him go!" 

Remus answered with a growl. He reacted on instinct, rounding on the person that was trying to stop him, he pushed – hard. Realization dawned and he was helpless to stop his mate from stumbling backwards over the chair and on his side on the floor – clearly in pain. 

Harry cried out as he landed hard. He felt something warm and wet on his skin. It took him a moment to realize that it was his blood and it was coming from his wounds, the stitches had torn apart. 

"Moony!" Remus ignored the shout as he rushed to his mate's side. 

"Harry?" Remus fell to his knees, cradling his mates head, staring into dazed eyes. 

Madame Pomfrey rushed in, wand at the ready. "Poor boy!" Pomfrey spoke before she began recasting the spells she had used many hours ago. 

"Bill." Molly was the first to reach her sons side. "My poor baby." Bill answered with a groan of his own. 

Pulling out her wand she performed the necessary spells to clean up the blood, heal the scratches that scarred over, and the broken nose. Done with that, she held her sons head to her bosom and rocked back and forth murmuring promises of knitted sweaters and good eats while placing kisses on his head. 

Meanwhile, Sirius was standing above Remus, face anxious. "Is he alright?" he asked. 

Pomfrey flicked her wrist a last time and the black stitches sealed the last bit. "He should be fine – the blood is minimal." 

Remus tenderly stroked Harry's cheek. "I'm sorry." He apologized. On impulse he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the full lips. 

Harry jerked back – he might have been out of it but he knew the feel of Remus's lips on his own wasn't a hallucination. 

"Lupin! What is the meaning of you attacking my son?" Molly shouted – anger clearly evident. 

Remus gaze down at his mate immediately looked up and he snarled at Molly who was taken aback. "He!" Remus sent a glare to Bill who met his eye. "Was kissing my mate!" 

Molly's anger was quick to change to fear and face pale. "You will not harm my son." 

"He dared to touch –" 

"Remus?" Harry questioned lightly, cutting the angry werewolf. 

"Yes Harry?" Remus answered as he returned to his stroking. 

Harry swallowed thickly. "Don't – don't hurt him. We didn't know." 

Remus frowned. His wolf was urging him to rip the throat from the man who had touched his mate in an inappropriate manner. His human side on the other hand understood what was being said to him. "Promise me you won't touch him again or he you." 

"Promise." Harry sucked in a breath as he was pulled into an embrace by a werewolf who was inhaling the scent of his skin on his neck. Harry glared at Sirius who made a point to look away. 

"Gentle, Mr. Lupin!" Pomfrey shouted suddenly – she did not want to re-stitch the boy for a third time. 

...TBC...

**A/N 1:** Questions will be answered bellow - that's if you want to know because I WILL NOT answer them again, i'll just refer you to this chapter. Oh, forgot, thank you for a ll the reviews and i really appreciate it but i don't have the time to write a thank you but i thank you and hopefully next time.

**Question:** What pairing is this? 

**Answer:** It's all about Harry/Remus. Bill was just around to stir up trouble and to give Harry some lip action. 

**Question:** The Potion both Remus and Sirius took, is it permanit? 

**Answer:** Oh yes! Well in a sense. They'll grow up but like normal grow up. 

**Question:** What's up with the Forbidden Forest in Harry's Room? 

**Answer:** Hogwarts is a magical school right? well, the room can easily grasp what's your security blanket, sorta speak. Harry feels comfortable in the Dark Forest so the room projected the Forbidden Forest. It's like the Room of Requirements except it's all about decoration. 

**Question:** You said Bill had rough hands but Charlie is the one who works with dragons Bill just work at a bank. So, don't you mean Charlie? 

**Answer:** No. Bill has rough hands, of course he does. He's a curse breaker yes, but he does manual labor also, after 20 yrs I think you're hands roughen a bit especially in egypt if you're moving stuff around that can react badly with magic. 

**Question:** Kill Bill! Isn't that a movie? 

**Answer:** Yes, my fav actually. 

**Question:** What's up with the Snake? 

**Answer:** The snake is there. It'll always be there to give its opinion or be a witness or just wandering to get food. The snake is either quiet or talkative. No it's not Harry's familiar but just a companion. One that wants to travel the world . 

**Question:** So is Voldie really gone and Harry's just having strange nightmares or what? 

**Answer:** Yes, Voldie is really gone. Harry wished for him to never return and he isn't. As for the nightmare - I can't tell too much about it or i'll mess up some chapters but i will leave you with a question to ponder. Can the nightmares be real? Don't ask me what i mean by that because i won't answer. . 

**Question:** How will Harry take it, with Remus wanting to mate with him? 

**Answer:** How would you take it? But your answer will be answered in chapter 6 and you'll quite enjoy how i did it. It's original but i can tell you he wont be all agressive and deny everything. I don't want too much angst just yet. 

**Question:** Does Sirius know that Remus's mate is Harry? 

**Answer:** Yes, he teased Remy didn't he? Siri has always been fine with the situation - well since Remus had told him and that was when Harry was 15, close to 16 

**Question:** So how old are they (Sirius & Remus) now, Harry's age? 

**Answer:** About a year older than Harry or at the very least a few months. Remember they're around the same age as when they came out of Hogwarts. 

**Question:** I'm confused. 

**Answer:** First, what are you confused about? How can I help you understand the situation if you don't tell me, so the next time you say "I'm confused." please state why so i can answer 

**Question:** Will you answer my question and send it to me byu email so i don't have to wait long to recieve it? 

**Answer:** lol, of course.

**A/N 2:** Any more questions that need answers will be answered in the next chapter. tata....


	7. Not a Woman

**IMPORTANT: **For those fans who read before the last update I would like to apologize because it came to my attention that i was missing a chapter so it took me a bit to actually fit it in there since i was lost on how to do it. . Hopefully it didn't make too many ppl go "Hu?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Umm - beware the very mild smut & I mean very mild so it's like the citruis of a lime. Oh, there's a few curse words but besides that I'll consider this a mild R - or maybe to be fair a hard R although I want to rate it PG13.... it's not up to par but hopefully ya will enjoy it. .

**A/N 2:** It came to my attention the other day as i was rereading my fic that doesn't support the brackets for snake language and I apologize. From now on whatever is in Snake language will have the following so there won't be too much confusion: :: blah ::

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

**Wizards Litter**

  


**Chapter 6**

  


Not a Woman.

It had been precisely 4 days - 9 hours - and 17 minutes since that faithful day that Harry was first told he was a mate to Remus. At the moment - much to Pomfrey's scowl - Harry was finaly out of the infirmary and at the Headmaster's tower. A couch had been conjured by Dumbledore himself since Harry was being carried by Remus and was set down so when Remus sat, his head was in the older teens lap with strong long fingers carresing his hair in a soothing manner. 

"Harry?" Dumbledore called as he waved in Sirius who immediatley set eyes watching the pair on the couch. 

Harry opened his eyes - those fingers were doing wonders. "Hm?" 

"We could have had this conversation in the infirmary." Dumbledore smiled thoughtfuly. 

"M-m." was Harry's only answer as he closed his eyes again. 

"He," started Remus. "Wanted to get away from Poppy's smothering." 

"Boy needs to be pampered." Protested Sirius playfully - loving the slight blush that decorated his godsons cheeks. 

"I've been in a magical coma most of the time Siri, she doesn't need to fluff my pillows while I'm conkered out." Harry spoke. 

"No, but you need Remus to snuggle against." Sirius eyes gleamed when Harry's blush covered his entire face. 

Harry turned so he hide his face against Remu's stomach that rumbled from laughter. "Shut up Siri." 

"Gentleman." Dumbledore spoke up breaking up the conversation from continuing. "Harry, I've asked for you because there are a few things we need to discuss. First, are you aware of the implications of being a werewolfs mate - one Remus J. Lupin? 

"Yes professor." Harry answered as he rubbed his cheek against Remus's thigh. 

"Really?" 

"We've discussed it." Remus looked pointedly at the headmaster who took a moment to stare before giving a small smile.  
  
**Sometime earlier...**

"Ask and I'll hex you." Hermione spoke as she sat crosslegged on the bed. 

Harry glared at his supposed best friend. "But I'm hungry!" he wined. 

"I'm not going against Madame Pomfrey's orders. She said nothing greasy or too sugary - meaning no chocolate cake, especially the one Mrs. Weasley brought you." 

"You're evil!" Harry huffed. 

"Ginny taught me her infamous Bat-Bogey hex, so watch it." Hermione answered as she flipped through a hard covered book that looked new. 

"You're no fun." Harry complained pulling the blanket so he tucked it under his chin. "What do you got there" 

"I owled the bookshop for the best werewolf book. Consider it your birthday gift since Ron sat on the first one I made you." Harry snorted out his laughter. "Where is Lupin anyway?" 

"Sirius is keeping him busy while we talk. I figured you would know what the hell is going on and will be sensible about it." Harry attempted to shrug his shoulders. "It's weird trying to talk to a person you still consider a professor." 

"Or Sirius. He's always been a teen at heart and now he's one." Hermione smiled. "Anyway, I've marked off a few chapters I suggest you read." 

"Can't you just tell me?" 

"No. Grasshopper must learn juicy parts on own." 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You and Ginny have been watching Kung Fu movies again have you?" 

"It passes the time. Now," Hermione smiled big. "Did you know Remus is an Alpha male?" 

"Remus?" Harry questioned. 

"Yes. The same Remus who tossed Bill across the room because of an _innocent_ kiss." Harry knew he had a lot of exsplaining to do later by the stare his friend fixed him with. 

"You're making it sound like it's my fault. No one bothers to tell me what the hell is going on - why the fuck am I the last one to fucking know?" 

"Language Harry." 

"What? It's true! Next thing you know someones going to pop up and tell me Voldemort keeled over last week!" Hermione bit her lip much to Harry's annoyance. "Don't you dare laugh at me 'Mione." 

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not, I swear." 

Harry scowled. "Just tell me the rest of this mate business." 

You know what it means to be an Alpha Male right?" 

"He's the leader of a pack." 

"Yes and he is exceptionally strong." 

"There's a but in there somewhere isn't there?" Harry asked. 

"But," Hermione licked her lips. "Alpha Males are extremely protective especially towards their mates. Once both of you mate he has some control over you." 

"I'm no ones subserviant!" Harry yelled, outraged as he sat up - carefull not to agrivate his stitches much. 

"In the bedroom at the very least." Hermione amirked as Harry's face colored. 

"I don't bottom!" Harry shouted as Hermione laughed.  


**pbpbpbpb**  


"Padfoot, you can very well -" Remus paused in front of the door to his mates room. 

"I don't bottom!" 

Sirius cleared his throat. "I'll just - yea - I'll leave you at it." He then proceeded to walk away, a blush creeping up his neck. 

Remus knocked on the door before opening it. Hermione was sitting on the bed laughing while Harry was glaring daggers at her. "Am I interupting anything?" 

"You!" Harry glared at him. Remus was quick to catch a flying pillow that his mate threw at him. "Tell this she devil that I'm not bottoming." 

Hermione snorted out a laughter much to Harry's annoyance who gritted his teeth and waited for an answer. Remus's corner lip twitched upwards and he had to look away to keep from laughing. "Hermione can you leave us?" Remus asked as he composed himself. 

"Sure thing." Hermione gave a quick kiss to Harry's forehead, tucked the book under the pillow, and hopped off the bed. Squeezing Remus's arm she left. "The door will be locked." Remus nodded his head in thanks. 

"Well? You haven't answered my question." Harry spoke as he retrieved the book and let it fall to the floor. 

Remus smirked. "Maybe you should read that book that Hermione left behind. I'm going to assume it's the one I suggested." 

Harry eyed the older teen in front of him - for the first time he took a good look at this younger version of Remus. The face and eyes were the same but softer - less haunted, he was shorter by an inch or two making him 5' 8", still taller than Harry; hands were gental with none of the roughness from when he was an adult. Harry couldn't help flicking his eyes to Remus's lips that were moist and full - a very tempting sight. 

Remus noticed where the stare was aimed and he couldn't stop the little bout of joy that welled in him but he remained cool; although the wolf wanted to come out and claim. 

"You still need to answer my question." Harry averted his eyes as certain thoughts of what those lips could do caused a certain problem. 

"You should know the answer Harry. Do you really think an Alpha Male would bottom?" Harry colored - he made it a point to look away while he pouted. Remus stepped closer as if stalking his prey. 

"If you want me to say I'm pure, don't hold your breath; I'm not a virgin." 

"If you're experianced then why did you have Bill kiss you?" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He was feeling a bit - hot as Remus sat close to him. "I asked him before but he said not until I was of age so he wouldn't be in trouble. Me and my other lovers were all about the release - they never minded the whole non kissing thing." 

Remus nodded in understanding. His calm composure on the outside was a different matter on the inside. Jealousy was an ugly thing on a werewolf, especially when mixed with anger. Harry was his mate, had always been since the moment he caught a wiff of him in the third year as he was hitting puberty. He should have know Harry would be with anyone, he needed to take care of that quickly. "Would you have gone any further than kissing?" 

Harry didn't flinch away as gentle fingers ran through his bed hair. "Yes if he wasn't already engaged. It's just sex." Harry felt the fingers still, he opened his eye, a bit startled that he had closed them in the first place. 

Remus moved his hand lower to caress Harry's cheek as he also moved closer. "Just sex?" 

Harry swallowed as his mouth went dry. Remus was so close, his lips a hairs breath away. "Yes." Harry wanted to pull away but something wasn't letting him - like an invisible pull. "What are you doing to me?" 

Remus's nose bumped against Harry's as he inhaled. "Seducing you." 

"Oh." Harry murmured before he gave in and kissed those lips. It was like coming home and he was adimant on making sure he enjoyed every moment. 

To say Remus was ecstatic would be way off. For the first time he felt a semblence of peace in him and the wolf he tried to surpress for so long came out and he didn't mind one bit. 

It might have been Harry's second ever true kiss but, sadly, it was a hell of a lot better than Bill's. Moaning he allowed himself to be pushed down and for the first time have someone snugged between his legs as if he were a woman. He wasn't a woman! 

Harry pulled himself away from the kiss, dazed enough not to fully comprehend the growl that came from Remus's mouth. "No. Don't bottom." Harry managed to speak, trying to make his brain work through the haze of lust. 

He was so close yet so far; Remus fisted some of Harry's hair - not enough to hurt but enough to have Harry gasp. Remus looked directly into Harry's eyes - his mates eyes - as his own seemed more wolfish. "Naughty, naughty." 

If Harry had known two little words spoken in such a manner would give him such a stify he would have provoked sooner. Still, he had to hold his own, he wasn't a bottom! 

"You've always topped haven't you Harry?" Remus asked as he moved himself so he was pressed snugly against his mate so Harry's legs were lifted as he was settled against the werewolfs thighs. 

Harry shuddered as he felt his erection press against that of Remus's. "Yes." it was the truth and Harry had a funny feeling that it mattered little. 

Remus smiled in satisfaction. The wolf in him was satisfied in one aspect - Harry would never have another like Remus, the wolf would have the virginity of his mate and that was a satisfying thought. 

Taking hold of Harry's hands he pinned them down at the side of his head. Nuzzling close to Harry's ear he gently rocked his hips. "Does that feel good?" 

Harry's breath hitched and his face flushed. The last time he got any action was on the train home and at the moment his body wasn't protesting. 

"I can give you so much pleasure." Remus pressed down harder; Harry groaned. "Make you scream." 

"Remus - ah!" Harry rocked his body along, he was so close. 

"So good." Remus dragged his lips across his mates skin until he touched the lips that were making sounds that went straight to his groin, it was like sparks. 

Both kissed, groped, rocked as they were each lost in the sensations. The bed creaked quietly as their movements hurried. Their meshed likps quieted their exclamations of their release.  


**pbpbpbpb**

Ron Weasley needed to walk away, if he thought the twins were bad, it was nothing compared to the twins befriending a teenage Sirius who now had an excuse to act so immature. Walking into the infirmary he quickly noticed his girlfriend sitting by Harry's bedroom door - a book in hand as she glanced at his chest set that were still silent. "Is Harry awake?" 

"Yes, but I wouldn't go in if I were you." Hermione warned as she hesitantly made a move. 

Ron frowned. "Why not?" 

"He's _busy_ with Remus." 

"I don't -" Hermione gave him a look, his face colored as it all clicked. "Eew!"  


**pbpbpbpb**

"They're fine." Harry muttered for the ninth time as he felt the slight tingle of Remus checking his magical stitches. 

Remus rolled his eyes. "Just let me do it. I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you." Harry turned his head in the pillow, away from Remus's stare. Remus sighed. "Harry look at me." Remus moved so he was sitting on the bed near Harry's head. 

Harry did as he was told. Not because he was following an order but - alright so he was following an order and he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

"You feel it don't you? The longer we're togehter it's making the pull stronger." 

Harry's eyes hardened. "I refuse to have you control me. All my life there has been someone telling me what I can or cannot do!" 

Remus shook his head with a sigh. "I'm not trying to control you Harry - only protect you. You're too much like a Gryffindor and Sirius mixed into one. Someone says don't do this you'll do it without worry to consequence. Maybe if you were naturaly submissive then I wouldn't put too much weight on the pull - if you were Hufflepuff I might not have to worry either but you attract trouble." 

Harry scowled. "I can except the fact me and you will be a permanant couple, everything, but I flat out refuse to be dominated, slaved. I'm my own person damit! After I get rid of Voldemort that's it. The rest of the world can fight their own god damn battles instead of having a child do an adults job!" 

"You at least have to understand a werewolf protects what is rightfully their's." Remus raised his hand to quiet Harry who was ready to speak out. "Just like I belong to you. But Alpha Males such as I are dominant Harry; not some S and M shit but the type who will do anything to protect their mate and love 'em to the point of smothering. I have no control over your mind or body. Never will I force you to bed me or demand something extreme. When I tell you not to do something it's for your own good. You have to understand Harry I can only have one mate and I will be damned if I loose you because some mad man or Death Eater wants to slaughter you." 

Harry had sat up and was now looking down at his hands. It felt like he had been chastized - and he probably had been. Harry knew Remus wouldn't take full advantage of him but he couldn't shake one thing. "Do I have to bottom?" 

Remus tried really hard to keep a straight face - but his lips couldn't help but quirk upwards. "That's all you're worried about?" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I've topped - I know it hurts." Harry looked away with a smile as Remus's eyes narrowed and growled. "Don't act like that. We both had past lovers but it was nothing but sex - no feeling, no kissing. I've bedded 6 guys out of the 15 that offered and that's because they were willing to accept I top only. Sure it might be pleasurable but it's a show of dominance. I have a say in sex - no one else; being a bottom - is something I haven't considered and I really don't want to give up that sort of control." Harry was really trying to get his point across. 

Remus didn't think Harry would be really stubborn but it sure was amusing. "Listen to yourself Harry. Being a bottom is not all about giving up control, it's all about the pleasure. If you were mated to any other werewolf or person for that matter then positions wouldn't be much of an issue but my preferance is sticking it up there rather than recieving it." 

Harry smiled. "I'm just hesitant to give up control." 

Remus licked his lips as his eyes darkened with lust. "Who says you do?" Remus moved closer so his hand was drifting across Harry's chest, ghosting over hardening nipples. "You can always tie me, a little bondage play." Harry's breath hitched and Remus couldn't help moving his hand lower so his hand moved under the flimsy shirt and touched warm skin. "Ride me so hard the bed shakes," he circled the bellybutton so the skin quivered from the barely there touch. "My hard cock rubbing against that spot in you that makes your thighs quiver, wine out in pleasure." 

That voice, hot air blowing in his ears as lips moved to words that were making him hard. His hips jerked upward as Remus finger dipped into his navel roughly. 

"Or food play. Can you see me eating your favorite desert off your flat stomach or deep throating you as I suck the chocolate off of your cock." Remus stroked Harry through the pajama bottoms. 

Harry jerked up against the light pressure. "Remus." 

Remus captured Harry's lips with his as he continue to fondle until Harry was crying out against his lips as he orgasmed. Harry was now lying on his back back as Remus moved to speak in Harry's ear. "Trust me Harry. I can love you, love your corky ways and not be bedazzled by your fame. Just give me a chance and you'll never regret giving in to me." 

Harry fell asleep soon after, content for the first time in a long while; he was willing to give Remus the benefit of the doubt and he hoped he didn't regret it in the long run. 

...TBC...

**A/N:** sigh this took 4ever to type up but it's up and there's some very mild smut . I know, chapter was sorta sucky but i hope i covered some stuff - if there is any other questions just ask and I'll se about writing them up or just answer them in the next A/N ... tata .

* * *

**

Question & Answer

**

**Question:** Why is Sirius so young? 

**Answer:** Well, Sirius took the same potion as Remus did. Remus complained about the taste and Siri had no qualms doing a taste test - it's a safe bet that Sirius has consumed Wolfsebane Potion before. 

**Question:** How does Harry feel about the kiss being interupted and what happened in the previous chapter? 

**Answer:** lol. Sorry I couldn't get into detail about that in this chapter but it'll be talked about, truthfully I forgot to fit it in here but I will tell you he wasn't happy but he understood. 

**Question:** So...if Remus scratched Bill, then...is Bill a werewolf now? Or is that only bites/full-moon/etc? 

**Answer:** Wouldn't that be interesting to spice things up a bit? But no, Bill is not a werewolf because it was only a scratch. There was no saliva or blood infecting the wound... think of it as being infected with aids (don't laugh or get upset). How do you get? with blood to blood contact and the oxygen in the air kills the virius or something so unless you're swapping heavy spit I don't think you can catch it through a kiss but the bite part is correct also in being infected. 

**Question:** so wait were Harry and Bill an item before Remus declaired that harry was his mate? 

**Answer:** No. Believe it or not Bill has a fiance, just like Harry says, and they wouldn't have gone any further than groping because of that little issue. No, Bill didn't cheat (although some of you say yes he did) because his fiance knew about it and was alright with it. Wait for a later fic, you'll understand. 

**Question:** will Remus make Harry a werewolf as well? 

**Answer:** No. I could have done that but It'll get all messy and mess some stuff I want to happen during the full moons. 

**Question:** pft! That's the sound of my brain popping. I'm so confused! What was with the Voldemort never dying cause Harry won't die thing? And the Forbidden Forest in the hospital room? And and... the potion Remus and Sirius shared but Remus wants Harry and Harry's with Bill and where does Sirius fit in and and... PFT! 

**Answer:** Shiniqua I promise I wouldn't do this but since it's causing physical harm I'll make an exception. **(1)** Did I say that? Well, I figured how else can the Dark Lord die but being drained of the magic that is keeping him alive? I really didn't want to get into detail about this but Harry took Voldi's magic or whatever and dispersed it so it could become the natural magic that's around the earth (bare with me please as I try to explain). The next chapter should explain it all, hopefully. **(2)** The Forbidden Forest was my own personal touch. It has no meaning but to humur me and helped Harry escape his dream self when he fell through (that'll also be explained later). **(3)** Yes, both men took the potion, Remus because he has to and Sirius because he was asked to try it. Harry is not with Bill it was just a kiss as it was explained in this chapter. Sirius is just here because I love him and he's Harry's godfather - i didn't have the heart to follow cannon with book 5. 

**A/N 2:** Any more questions that need answers will be answered in the next chapter. tata....


	8. OtherHarry

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

* * *

**Wizards Litter**

**Chapter 7**

OtherHarry.

"Harry," Dumbledore started. "There are a few things we must discuss. One being Voldemort."

Harry tensed before a heavy weary sigh escaped him. Turning away from Remus's belly Harry gave the Headmaster his undivided attention. "My scar hasn't been hurting but - did Tom attack another village." Harry didn't notice the glares from the two younger men at the older one who had a sad smile.

"I apologize Harry that this has been kept from you but I thought it was best you heard it from me when you were well enough."

Harry could feel the panic well in him. Conversations like this never bode well. "Did someone die? Was it the Dursley's? Are the Weasley's all right?"

Remus growled just before he gathered his mate in his arms and with his werewolf strength he managed to pull a trembling Harry into his lap. Harry was a bit startled but he didn't complain, it was quite nice. "Just tell him Albus." Remus ordered as he rubbed Harry's back.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his crooked nose as he settled back in his seat, he hadn't expected a reaction like this.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit foolish but how could he have helped it. The memory of Voldemort possessing his body and threatening to slaughter his family was still fresh in his memory - even if everyone else got over it. At least there were perks, Remus smelt good.

"Harry, everyone is fine." Dumbledore tried to sooth but it seemed like Harry wasn't paying attention. "Please Harry."

"Harry?" Sirius frowned, Harry had stopped shaking but he was too still.

Remus leaned back a bit so he could get a look at his mates face. "He's asleep." Remus chuckled.

Sirius sighed. "It's going to be rough on him when he returns to school."

"I'm more concerned for his safety. The children of the Death Eaters captured will want to take out their revenge on him."

Remus growled. "They won't touch him."

"Of course not. I'll be with him." Sirius spoke with a look in his eyes that was clear no one would change his mind. "As Padfoot of course."

As they discussed possible scenarios, Remus stood and placed Harry on the couch, laid out, before he conjured a blanket and tucked his mate in. After leaning forward and brushing aside the messy bangs from Harry's brow he pressed a soft lingering kiss to the slightly parted lips before walking to an empty seat next to a smirking Sirius. As the conversation returned to important matters, neither wizard noticed the flinch of Harry's still form or when he opened his eyes that were an odd familiar shade of red before they closed.

**xxxxx**

"Wake up pet."

Harry wasn't sure if he was suffering the effects of a very serious hangover or from a curse. Groaning, He reached for his forehead where he knew his scar rested, the skin under his fingertips pulsed lightly and he could actually feel some sort of magic - not his yet not Voldemort's outlining the lightning bolt; It was strange but he didn't question it.

"Finally!"

That voice had Harry reacting as he was trained. It took him no little than a second to figure a few things out. First, there were 12 people in the room huddled together; second, he was wandless, and third, he was cold and the air smelt of damp mold. Doing a quick roll to his side and forcing himself up in a crouch, Harry was greatly surprised that there were only two people in the hall.

Him - and himself?

There, sitting on a throne made of human bones was an exact twin of himself - except the green eyes that were once his mothers was an eerie red, same as Voldemort's.

"Are you surprised to see me Potter?"

Harry stood cautiously. "This isn't real."

OtherHarry pouted. "Now, now, Harry. You of all people should know how real I am." OtherHarry stood. The throne moaned as if it were in pain. OtherHarry smiled. "I can never get tired of that sound."

Harry clenched his hands into a fist before he relaxed, his hands were getting a bit numb. "What do you want Tom?"

"My dear Harry - I'm afraid we have a few things to discuss. Just so you know the room is made so that the only magic allowed is by my own hand. Pretty ingenious if I do say so myself."

"Answer the bloody question Tom!" Harry was frustrated - he needed to think of something to do.

OtherHarry brandished his wand. "Bindopore." Harry flew backwards, head smacking against the stone wall as he was chained to the wall, arms above his head, knees slightly buckled; oddly, he wasn't in an uncomfortable position.

**xxxxx**

"We can always give him his own room. Remus can work DADA while I go as Padfoot making sure - Moony?" Sirius turned his attention to his best friend who had turned in his seat and was staring at Harry. "Moony?"

Remus scrunched his brow together. "I smell blood."

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus stared at his mate. His eyes paused at Harry's head, he was about to look away completely because there was no way his mate could have one injury while sleeping, but something dripped from the dark colored cushion to the carpet on the floor. More drops fell until there was a steady stream. Remus was out of his seat immediately after the shock fizzled to concern, panic, and fear.

Lifting his mates head slightly, Remus felt along the back of the scalp. He blanched as he felt the crack - the indent - that was leaking dark blood onto his hand. "Someone get Poppy!"

**xxxxx**

"Enervate." Harry was jolted to awareness. He could feel a sticky warm something down his neck. "I was thinking Harry. How much do you love your friends?" Harry blinked his eye trying to keep the world from spinning. A hand gripped his chin, hard enough to bruise, forcing him to stare into red eyes. "Enough to die for them? Or - will you be selfish?"

"Harry!" There was sobbing and Harry felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"Hermione?" Harry spoke in barely a whisper, he so wanted to believe this was just a hallucination, this was nothing but a bad dream.

"The poor mudblood." OtherHarry's rank breath filled Harry's mouth and nostrils as chapped lips spoke in his ear. "I told you Harry. Warned you that I'll kill everyone you love in front of you. How about we start with your beloved mudblood friend."

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, not wanting to believe to believe that the scream that was ringing in his ears belonged to his best friend. The screaming stopped but Harry could hear the whimpers. Guilt swarmed him. "Please. Please stop."

"Is little Harry Potter boohooing?" OtherHarry taunted.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Harry wanted to lunge forward but the chains kept him firmly in place.

OtherHarry simply chuckled as he waved his hand dismissively, they were once again alone. "How can you kill what's already dead Potter? But that wont be for long - no - not much longer." OtherHarry smiled. "I've come to a decision Harry."

Harry gritted his teeth - all he wanted was to wrap his hands around his twin wannabe throat! "What?"

"It will be just splendid to torture all of your loved ones but my needs and wants have once again changed." Harry's head was forced back against the wall. "Interested?"

"Go to hell."

"Such insolence should be punished but I'm a merciful man, maybe you didn't understand what I'm offering - return my life and we can rule together. Me and you can be good together, rule the world the way it should be. Two powerful wizards, side by side - powerful enough to bring back your parents."

Harry closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The temptation! "Fuck yourself."

OtherHarry backhanded Harry - hard. "I think maybe you need a little reminder of who can be your worse enemy. Like the old saying goes Potter. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. Crucio!"

**xxxxx**

"Just hold him down! Remus, his head!" Madame Pomfrey ordered in a panic.

"What's happening?" Sirius questioned as he held firmly on his godsons arms while Dumbledore was doing his best with Harry's legs.

"He's under the Cruciatus Curse." Pomfrey answered as she rummaged through her pockets for a potion.

Remus growled at Dumbledore. "I thought you said that Bastard was dead?"

"Voldemort - he is dead. This must be work of Death Eaters." Dumbledore explained.

"How can we make it stop?" Sirius asked over Harry's screams.

No one answered.

...TBC...

**Question & Answer**

**Question:** I've got a question didn't Old Voldie die? or am I getting two stories confused?

**Answer:** I think you're getting two fics confused. Voldi did die but even in death he still is around one way or another. .

**Question:** SO what potion did peeves throw into the wolfsbane? What will happen next?

**Answer:** I really don't know. Honestly I just needed an excuse to make Remus younger then I felt bad for Sirius who spent yrs falsley accused in prison so I threw my hands in the air and said "What the hell, might as well make both of 'em happy." Ah, second question most important question. Well, as a hint for the next chapter I can say that Harry will FINALLY be told old Voldi's dead and he is EXTREMELY angry... other than that my lips are sealed, sorry.

**Question:** Does Harry know about how Remus will get him pregnent with his litter?

**Answer:** Nope. Not yet, I'm leaning towards oblivious Harry but I did come up with something that will just cause so much hell when it comes to the MPreg issue.

**Question:** Why did Remus keep saying Harry was his mate, even before Harry knew about it? Aren't there certain steps involved before you can go around saying someone is your mate?

**Answer:** No. Remus has known Harry was his mate since Harry hit puberty which was in third year; the word mate doesn't have to be said, Remus just knows or the wolf that is. Remus has always felt guilty or even ashamed about his feeling for his best friend son especially when he's old enough to be his father. In chapter 1 I hinted at it:_ "Fine! Why are you so cheerful this morning?" asked Remus as he snatched away the goblet. Sirius smiled. "Harry's birthday is today. He can finally be taken away from those muggle's and Molly is throwing a party." Remus sniffed his potion; it had a less sour scent. "I don't think I can make it." "Why not?" Sirius asked bewildered. Remus blushed slightly. "I won't be able to control the wolf this close to the full moon." "Oh" Sirius frowned. "I'll tell him you're not feeling well - he'll understand." Sirius smiled. "Now cheer up grandpa." _and in chapter 2:_ Smoothing out his bed sheets, Sirius answered. "From what Albus said earlier we are both stuck like this." Remus mumbled a curse. "Meaning, one of you fears are put to rest. I gave my blessing and I don't see anything else holding you back from claiming him." Remus head lifted meeting his friends serious stare. "Your wolf can finally have that one thing you desire most." Remus eyes suddenly changed, becoming more wolf. "You can let go now. Live."_ As for the steps... I don't think so, but if there is then I vetoed it out and going by my own rules.

**Question:** What does that mean "the wolf would have the virginity of his mate" ?

**Answer:** ::blushes:: My sentencing, I'm a very peculiar sentencer - sorry about that. The answer is simple actualy; Remus had assumed that Harry wasn't a virgin, he was partialy right. Why? Because Harry only ever topped - he was so afraid to give up that sense of control that he never kissed his bed partners and his first real kiss was with Bill, whom Harry didn't really mind kissing. Since Harry has only ever topped Remus ecstatic, along with the wolf, that he'll be the only one to pop Harry's cherry.

**Question:** I think it's a bit too stubborn of Remus to not be able to allow Harry to be on top every once in a while at least... that is kind of mean, but it's your story.

**Answer:** Not a question I know but I just had to answer. Alpha Male is the simple answer. Alpha Males' do not bottom, it is a sign of submission and they never submit, besides it's a good excuse for Harry to whine and annoy Remus with!

**Question:** The conditions you put for becoming a werewolf are a lot like HIV. Is that where you got the idea?

**Answer:** No, I was trying to explain and then that disease popped in my head and sounded fairly similar - almost like siblingings. Think about it: Were's and HIV are both passed on through blood to blood contact or even saliva, just like how Remus became a werewolf, he was bit and the saliva made him what he was. People in general fear both diseases, some wont touch anyone with HIV the same as no one would touch a werewolf fearing contamination. Both get sick, one with full moon and the other with the loss of white blood cells. They're the same yet polar opposites - ones myth and the other too true.

**Question:** What will everyone else say about Harry and Remy?

**Answer:** What can they say? Harry wouldn't give two sickles and probably laugh when it comes out... there are so many possiblities but I can tell you neither person will care what others say.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the loooong wait. Just thought I should let you guys know this fic is written in a notepad and if any of ya are doing this then don't leave it in the glove compartment to the car where you forget where you placed it until you need to search for a map... I'm still angry about that mind you. 


	9. Oh Hell

**A/N 1:** Snake makes an appearance in this chapter and Parstletongue is usualy in bold and in those square bracket but I **reeeeaaaaaly** don't think this site will accept them so if not then Snake's parstltongue will instead be underlined and bold like so: **Hiss**. Harry's parstletongue should be as follows: 'Hiss'.

**A/N 2:** As per requested by a dear reader and reviewer **JerVaug9**, I hope that if your friend is reading this that person would remember no question is laughable unless it's purposely done that way:

QUESTION: Ok I like the story. but you messed something up. if you go back to when Dumbledore told Remus Harry's wish, you said :Harry wish that Voldie would drop dead and never but able to return to life: so my question is. if his wish is for him to be dead and never return to live then how is harry seeing him and how is he hurting Harry when he should be banish from life and the world forever more by that simple wish? i've read the story again but now i don't know what to make of your story. so if you could e-mail me at JerVaug9 and tell me please. thank you.

ANSWER: I gave my answer in the email which unfortunatley I trashed it accidently - sorry - but I do remember what I wrote. For the answer to all that reads this is simple... it'll be given near the end of this chapter, the second to last paragraph actually. Whatever explanation that is given I assure you it is completely true so that's a given. But first I must apologize if my fic seems confusing but it'll come together soon I promise. There is no way in the seven hells' I'll abandon this.... If it ever does seem abandoned then I guarentee you that I've croaked and I give you my sinceree apologies for the inconveniance - hell, it'll be one for myself considering I can't wait to see how this plays out...

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

* * *

**Wizards Litter**

**Chapter 8**

Oh Hell...

"Is he awake?" Sirius asked as he stepped in the room.

"He's moved a bit but that's about it." Remus answered from the desk he was writing and reading.

"How's the syllabus going?" Sirius spoke as he stared at the paleness of his godson.

"Padfoot, please." Remus sighed.

With a pop, Sirius changed into his dog form and made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed.

**xxxxx**

**Wake up little one.**

Harry groaned, why did he have a splitting headache?

**Open your eyes.**

'Snake?' Harry hissed groggily.

**Good, you're awake. Your mate has been bothering my sleep because of you.**

"Remus?"

**Your mate.**

Harry blinked open his eyes. Something was nagging at the back of his mind but he couldn't think what.

**There's a beast at your feet. Smells human.**

"Padfoot?" Harry croaked out in english. With some difficulty Harry managed to move his leg and press his foot firmly against a soft side. There was a snort and a heavy paw settled itself against his other foot that was uncovered. He yelped when a cold wet nose pressed against the arch of his foot. A tongue licked him and Harry could help but shout - well try to considering his throat was soar. "Sirius!

**I can bite him.** Snake offered.

**xxxxx**

Remus Lupin was picking at his lunch in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had somehow gotten him to eat with the rest of the teachers instead of by Harry's side. Looking out at the sea of children he ignored the stares he received. Dumbledore had insisted that since he was young, he might as well live it so now he was the cousin to the former Professor Lupin even though he kept his full name except his middle name; instead of being called Remus J. Lupin, he was now Remus M. Lupin. What the M stood for he had no clue and didn't want to know considering Sirius recommended it on his behalf since he was at the infirmary.

Glancing at the Gryffindor table he smiled at the sight of Hermione head in books trying her best to read on anything that would help Harry, then there was Ron who was picking at his food while ignoring questions from the rest of the housemates. Picking at his own desert he felt a prickling sensation running down his neck and spine. Instead of rushing to his feet and running out the Great Hall he didn't want to cause a panic or have those he knew run with him. With restraint, Remus sat down his utensils, stood, and calmly walked out the Great Hall. It wasn't until he was outside that he ran like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

**xxxxx**

"Mr. Black! Please desist this instant!" Shouted Madame Pomfrey, hands on her hips as she glared at the huge dog enthusiastically licking The-Boy-Who-Lived - who was smiling and trying to push the beast off.

"Heel - Padfoot!" Harry cried out, trying to avoid squishing Snake and Padfoot's tongue.

It seemed that it worked since Padfoot jumped off the bed and Sirius popped into view with a huge smile. "Heel? Sirius never heels!"

"Padfoot does." Harry croaked.

"Mr. Potter! I refuse to have you speak." Pomfrey bustled over the tray behind her following. "Merlin knows the extended damage you've suffered from uttering a single syllable." Pomfrey made a point in giving Sirius 'the eye'.

**I'm tired, don't wake me unless it's important.** Snake slithered away, resting, curled over Harry's rising and lowering stomach.

"Well," Pomfrey eyed the serpent with amusement. "Let's begin. First, you need to take several potions. One's a pain reliever." Harry grimaced as it was forced down his throat - gently of course. "Pepper up potion," the steam from his ears had Harry biting his lower lip from laughing - it tickled. "Now, this one - open up." Harry opened his mouth. She tilted his head and with a stopper, dropped several down his throat. "Will be taken as such, three times a day. There will be **NO** talking but if you must then wait an hour after each administration. Nod your head if you understand Mr. Potter." Harry nodded. "Good. Potions can only do so much and since magic isn't safe with that last potion, you'll have to heal naturally."

The door opened before Madame Pomfrey could continue. "Harry!" Remus was out of breath but he made his way around the bed - the opposite side of both Pomfrey and Sirius. "You're awake, finally." Remus bent down and quickly gave Harry a lingering kiss. Harry remained with a dopey expression as Remus took hold of his hand.

"As I was saying." Pomfrey started. She grabbed what looked liked a scarf. "Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to knit this. It's been soaked in a healing potion. Wear this against your throat, around your neck, for the entire day. It will gradually heal you quickly because the potion will be absorbed through the pores."

"I'll make sure everything is taken care." Remus assured quickly.

"Good," Madame Pomfrey was quick but gentle when she placed the scarf around Harry's neck. "Mr. Lupin, I need to speak with you in private."

"I'll stay here with Harry." Sirius offered. Both Madame Pomfrey and Remus left; Sirius smiled at his godson and as the door clicked close he scooted close and asked a question that was nagging at him. "So, what's this navel piercing I just found out about?"

Harry snapped out of his wonderful daze and just stared at his godfather in disbelief and slight hesitation.

**xxxxx**

Madame Pomfrey's office was warm and homey. Instead of stone walls there was nice solid colored thick fabric draped around. There was several portraits of previous Medi-witches from her family. Cabinets and shelves were stocked with necessary potions and other ingredients. Remus sat himself on one of the four plush seats across from where Pomfrey sat herself. She rested her wand in a case atop the desk.

"Now Remus," the tray clanked as it placed itself between the pair. "Before explaining each use of these potions I must get a few things clear. Just because young Potter might be up and about doesn't mean he can return back to his mischievous self."

"I promise to keep him in check Poppy."

"And I will hold you to that Remus dear, but that isn't what concerns me. Harry has suffered, that I'm sure of, but in what way I'm clueless until he shows some sign. I have to warn you Remus," Poppy leaned in, arms folded on the desktop. "Harry had been placed under the Cruciatus Curse for a fairly long period of time and more than likely suffers from some sort of health problems." Remus growled. "There's also a possibility that whatever has happened to Harry may possibly recur. True You-Know-Who may and well be dead but his followers are out there and out for blood."

"Poppy, you of all people should know how protective a wolf is to their mate. I'll do everything in my power to make sure none of those Death Eaters get to him."

Pomfrey smiled. "He might show submission Remus but he's as stubborn as a Hippogriff."

Crossing his arms over his chest, "I can damn well try."

For the next half hour both Pomfrey and Remus went over the time tables of Harry's potions along with answers to questions Remus asked.

'Snake?' Harry hissed quietly, Sirius had gone to the bathroom and he didn't want his godfather to hear him. 'Snake!'

**What?** Snake hissed.

'Sorry for bothering you but can you rest with Sirius while I'm with my mate?'

**The human smelling beast?**

Harry stifled a laugh. 'Yes.'

**Very well. If he bothers me much I'll bite him.**

'You will do no such thing. He's part of my nest!'

**I'll bite him but not poison him, happy?**

'Thrilled.'

"Harry James Potter!" Harry groaned and dropped his head back to the pillow. "What in Merlin's name don't you understand of no talking?" Remus scolded.

Harry simply remained quiet - he had a witty retort but speaking would get him in bigger trouble.

"Where's Sirius? He's supposed to be watching you."

Harry pointed to the bathroom door. In his head he couldn't help chanting: 'Sirius in trouble' over and over again.

Remus marched to the door and with his fist he banged on the door. "Padfoot!"

A moments pause. "Yes Moony!"

"Get your arse out here - now!"

"Moony?"

"What?"

"Piss off!"

Remus raised his wand but before he could utter a word, a pillow hit his back. Whirling around he glared at Harry who simply was stroking his snake as if nothing had occurred.

The door opened to the bathroom and out stepped Sirius with a scarf around his head, he was glaring at Harry. "Fix it now!" Harry smiled and shook his head no. "Harry James Potter! This is no joke!" Sirius bellowed.

"What did he do?" Remus asked, now highly amused.

"What part of piss off don't you understand?" when Sirius was furious, no one was safe.

"No need to get prissy, he can't speak yet anyhow, Madame Pomfrey's orders."

"That didn't bother the whelp when he cursed me!"

During this time both adults were face to face arguing no matter how brief, yet it was long enough for Harry to sneak away - he really didn't want to hear two shouts at him.

Padding barefoot through the infirmary he was glad his sleeping wear were clean but wished he had, had enough sense to slip on slippers - at least Snake was cozy in the bed.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry was halfway out of the dreaded place when he froze. Now he was in trouble. "What in Merlin's name are you doing out of bed?" Pomfrey waved her wand and with a few muttered words there was thick socks on his feet, a robe, and his scarf was tightened a bit for a comfortable snug. "Don't answer that." she sighed and looked at her pocket watch. "You have a few minutes of silence, come to my office for tea. Dumbledore should be here shortly."

As Harry followed he made a point to stare at his feet and not at his godfather and mate who were at the door glaring at him - yelp, he was definitely in trouble.

**xxxxx**

As Dumbledore stepped into Pomfrey's office, he immediately felt sorry for Harry, who was being severely scolded by Pomfrey for speaking. "I've come just in time." Dumbledore smiled as he made his way to a seat beside Harry. "Poppy, I think young Potter understands by now not to disobey you again, isn't that right Mr. Potter?"

Harry was quick to nod his head. "Yes - sir." his voice cracked and it did sting but he **really** didn't want another lecture.

"Good, good."

"Wasn't there something you needed to say Albus?" Remus reminded.

"Ah yes, lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered as he reached for his candy tin.

"Please." Harry answered with a shy smile. He had taken a liking to the tart candy months ago when he mentally threw his hands in the air and went for it. It was quite tasty.

"Now," Dumbledore gave a weary sigh and kept his attention to Harry. "My apologies for not telling you sooner but I thought it was in your best interest to wait until you were healthy enough." he raised his wand and pointed it to Harry's brow where the infamous scar laid. "_Gortay_."

Harry's eyes widened as he felt a slight tingle on his scar. "Sir?"

Dumbledore conjured a mirror which hovered in front of Harry's face. "Take a look Harry."

"Harry looked but didn't see anything different. Lifting his bangs with shaky hands he forgot to breath, he forgot to blink, and he forgot that this was the moment he had dreamt for since he entered the Wizarding World. "But - my dream?"

"We have reason to believe, with Severus's help, that the Inner Circle and a few top Death Eaters' have been able to enter your sleep and -"

"Threaten me to resurrect Tom." Harry answered in a little louder than a whisper. "This is not happening." Harry groaned as he bent over and hid his face behind his hands. Abruptly he stood and started pacing unaware that books and objects were rattling as the air stirred from magical energies.

...tbc...

* * *

**Question & Answer**

**Question:** Okay, I'm sure I missed this, but who is Bill's fiance? And why is Harry the last to know everything?

**Answer:** You didn't miss anything... I really don't think it was mentioned before. Bills fiance is none other than Fleur, she's that Veela from third year I think it was. Isn't better to have clueless Harry? I like it when Harry just exploades or mopes around because he's the last to know what everyone's else knows, like when he finds out men can get pregnant... that should be enough incentive to keep from asking that question.

**Question:** I was wondering is Sirius's and Remus's youth permanate or just until the effects of the potions wares off.

**Answer:** I think I answered this question already... oh well, yes, the potion is permanet - don't ask me why, it's just a way to get my fic rololing in the direction I want it to go.

**Question:** I think the whole Kissing situation where Remus came upon Bill and Harry was a little weird. It got the point across about Remus being possesive but I think it kinda makes Harry seem 'easy.' Since Harry just turns around and is like...Oh Remus.

**Answer:** Not a question I know but I want to answer. First, Harry is on no way easy. He's a horny bugger who has no problem kissing and grinding to get off - he does have a problem with the sex so if you think I'm going to have Harry jump right into bed that's not going to happen. I don't think makes him easy just horney especially since Remus does hold some 'power' over Harry. I step into it in chapter 6: _Harry wanted to pull away but something wasn't letting him - like an invisible pull. "What are you doing to me?" Remus's nose bumped against Harry's as he inhaled. "Seducing you."_ But, for a broader answer I think I'll explain it in Chapter 9 - but don't complain 'cause it might not fit with the flow.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I wanted an angry, shouting, throwing, Harry but he didn't want to come out and play **-pout-** that's not fair. But, I came to a decission that Harry should be more 'adult' like in this instance. When his moodswings occur then I'll go all out with Moody Harry but for the moment enjoy the not-so-angry-Harry... you'll miss him in later chapters. 


	10. Come Out, Come Out

**A/N:** Long wait hu? It could have been longer but thankfully my patiance is limited and my muse has left me in the choose thing... so here pops up this chapter... sniff I'm oh so proud of this chapter... some bits are revealed, info I mean. Plz review, love ya if you do! O.O'

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

**Wizards Litter**

**Chapter 10**

Come out, Come out...

_Crucio…_

Harry awoke with a gasp, eyes wide and unseeing. Images flashed before his eyes of all the carnage he witnessed when Voldemort had been in his head, his ears clogged with screams and the familiar laughter of the bastard who even in death was haunting him - in his memories and nightmares but at the moment all he could do was relive those visions of years past, each torture, each rape, each slaughter seen through the red eyes of the once 'Dark Lord'.

**XXXXXX**

Remus paced the foot of the bed needing to control himself. The full moon was just a days way and he was to be away from his mate - his mate Harry. In the back of his mind he understood this relationship was too new to be considering sex. Yet with sex came the natural protection a werewolves mate gained, especially with his mate who needed all the protection he could get.

A moan caught his attention and he was by Harry's side in an instant. "Harry?" He murmured aware of Pomfrey's musing about sensitive ears. Hand reaching out he stroke his mates cheek that was a tad warmer that when he had first touched. Harry gasped, eyes snapped open and dull green eyes stared at the pale blue ceiling. "Harry?" Remus was beginning to panic. "Harry!" now he was afraid. "Pomfrey!" He shouted, heart pounding in his chest as his mind tried not to focus on the fact his mate not make it this time. "Pomfrey!"

**XXXXXX**

**There was so much blood... **

The screams were loud and torturess, blood curdling...

How could there be so much hatred in those eyes?

So much sick glee?

Various colors of red but all with the same metallic taste and smell but there were reds what were dark, as dark as black, then the brightest of reds that was freshly spilt…

Abruptly, with a jerk of his body Harry found his eyes blinking at a passing cloud above him. Needing to move he tried forgetting the fresh newly opened scars that was fighting its way back to his subconscious, finding something holding his limbs down he began to panic. Struggling as much as he could he barely noticed a heavy weight lift itself from his chest or something wiping away his frantic tears as he pleaded to be released.

**XXXXXX**

Remus snuggled closer to his mates side while his head rested on his mate chest - lulled asleep by the beating of a heart. Half awake and half asleep it took him a bit to realize his mate was struggling and whimpering. Sitting up, the first thing he did was wipe away some of the tears. "Shh, it's alright Harry." Remus tried to soothe.

"Please, let me go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry begged as he began to get frantic, twisting and turning in the magical binds attached to his wrists and ankles.

Growling, Remus reached for his wand which was under the pillow and quickly banished the bands. Unsure if his mate somehow try to run away he settled himself as gently as he could atop of Harry as he also tried to reassure him that he was safe.

Harry struggled as much as his weakened self could when something large settled atop him he tried to push whatever it was atop him off but all it succeeded in doing was tiring him more. "Please..." he muttered again. "No."

It's alright Harry. You're safe, I'm here, everything will be fine." as the words penetrated and once Harry realized that the hands rubbing his back wasn't fists and the voice whispering in his ears wasn't cursing him but consoling he relaxed enough into the embrace to finally let go and cried all his pain and suffering he had endured over the years - a weak moment he would later be embarrassed over but Harry would silently agree it was a weak moment that had him feeling all the better.

**XXXXXX**

Remus didn't want to leave but he knew this was an emergency. Carefully moving out of bed he made his way to the door, with one last longing look behind him at his sleeping mate. Once outside the room he was thoughtful to find Pomfrey as quickly as he did. "Poppy! I need you to contact Dumbledore immediately."

A couple of minutes later Remus, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore were in Pomfrey's office. "We have an issue - a very serious one." spoke Remus as he paced along the rug.

"Will you just spit it out!" Pomfrey ground out - anxious to know.

Remus ceased his pacing and faced both adults. "I'm almost sure Harry has been abused by his relatives.

The reaction was mediate; Dumbledore's hand reached for the desk to steady himself when his features paled while Pomfrey merely widened her eyes before her face turned impassive. "Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore.

"Unfortunately." with a sigh Remus explained.

Harry awoke and his reaction to being strapped down wasn't pleasant. He was beginning, apologizing to his uncle... he cringed at my touch, I didn't know whether to howl a snarl."

Pomfrey spoke up. "You managed to comfort him correct?"

Nodding yes, "He wore himself out after crying. He's asleep now, thankfully it's a natural sleep."

"Please excuse me, I have to deal with a few muggles." Dumbledore announced as he made his way to the with an icy expression - one that had Remus glad he wasn't on the mans bad side Dumbledore opened the door and he stood there in shock of the sight of a barefoot Harry Potter with a pained expression. A moment later the young Gryffindor collapsed into his arms.

Make it stop, I beg you please." Harry gasped as he clung on to the clashing colored robes. "It hurts so much."

**XXXXXX**

"What the bloody hell you mean he was whipped!" Shouted Sirius astride the door of his godson door, Dumbledore was sitting in a stool next to the door considering he had been kicked out of the room.

Rubbing the bridge of his crooked nose, Dumbledore answered, "He suffered another dream of Voldemort. It seems his refusal caused him to be severely punished."

Sirius closed his eyes and lifted his face to the ceiling with a silent prayer. "How much more pain does he have to go through before it all ends?"

"That's the question of the day my boy."

**XXXXXX**

Remus carefully removed his shirt and folded it so it could rest on the floor along with his shoes and socks. Next he reached for his pants which slid off and folded so it rested atop his shirt. Nude, he heaved a sigh as he rested his back on the door. It would be a few minutes before he transformed and his mind was filled with thoughts instead of him meditating like he normally does. Thankful for the warming charm around the room his eyes fall on his mate who was resting.

Head tilting to the side he took in the sight of the pale skin visible from the lowered sheet. His eyes lingered on the still visible scars that crisscrossed along the spine. He heaved a sigh as he tried to control his wolf that wanted to tare out the throats of Death Eater who did this to his Harry. As the minutes slowly ticked, the stronger the pull of the moon over powered him he could since the magic in the air that lingered when Padfoot transfigured the infirmary bed to a comfortable mat on the floor so his werewolf self wouldn't have so much trouble.

Looking outside the window he could feel the pull getting stronger and stronger until it was time.

**XXXXXX**

Sirius Black smiled charmingly at the seventh year Hufflepuff laying on the hospital bed sporting a birds wing for an arm. "A seagull?"

"Yea," she blushed. "I told my mum and she couldn't stop laughing."

"It's better than a rat." Sirius reassured. "Hopefully you'll transform fully to earn those extra paints at your NEWT's."

"Black, no flirting with your students." scolded Pomfrey as she made her way towards the bed. "Aren't you supposed to be with that friend of yours?"

Sirius cleared his throat as he fidgeted, glancing once at the closed door at the far end of the infirmary. "Oh - well - it wouldn't be wise for me to get between him and - uh - his partner." Pomfrey gave him a pointed look between a wave of a wand. "I mean he's there and his partner is over somewhere."

Pomfrey lowered her wand. "What are you hiding?" She narrowed her eyes. "You stutter when you're hiding something vital."

"Uh..." Sirius laughed nervously and in a blink of an eye ran out of the infirmary much to the Hufflepuff's amusement.

**XXXXXX**

The blondish brown fur was dusted with silver, the tail wagged to and for as honey eyes stared at the human before him. If it wasn't for the simple fact that the human before him was his mate there would be serious problems. Padding forward he stepped onto the mat, nose sniffing the air. The smell of blood - his mates blood - lingered and he knew that the full moon tonight wasn't the night to mark his human properly as his. With his sharp teeth the werewolf yanked off the sheet that was settled on the lower portion of his mates spine. Lifting his paw he set it on the opposite side so his girth settled just above his mates body.

wet nose pressing firmly against an angry red whip mark. Harry whimpered, head turning to face the other side. Moony gave a tentative lick on the wound where he quickly followed lapping at the other red welts.

**XXXXXX**

"Black, you imbecile!" raged Snape.

Sirius scowled, arms folded at his chest, staring at his lap while he, Snape, Ron and Hermione were in front of the Headmaster in the tower while Fawkes cleaned its feathers.

"Do you have any idea how your lack thought with that pea brain of yours could do. Right now, Merlin knows, what the beast could be doing to your **godson**!"

"But Remus wouldn't hurt Harry." Ron spoke up.

Snape opened his mouth to comment but Hermione, ever the voice of reason, spoke. "He would if Harry wasn't his mate. Look," she sighed - a tired one. "We're all worried about Harry but the fact is Harry is Remus's mate so even though the Wolfsbane was an updated experimental one and it might not work, Remus is unable to harm his second half."

Sirius looked up with a smile. "I told you Harry was safe."

"And we understand that Sirius," spoke Dumbledore with an understanding smile. "But it was irresponsible of you for not mentioning it to me at the very least."

"But -"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "Yes, we all know because of Harry's status with Remus he's guaranteed safety during the full moons there is a possibility that the experimental Wolfsbane can make the werewolf unpredictable."

Sirius remained silent for a moment. "Are you trying to say that Remus might somehow - accidentally turn Harry?"

"That's a chance regardless of the situation. If a werewolves mate is in danger there's a high probability they would change them because of their kinds accelerated immune system." lectured Snape.

Hermione gasped suddenly. "What?" Questioned Ron.

Hermione gazed at Sirius who was staring right back. She bit her lower lip n contemplation for a moment. "Err... Sirius?"

"Yes."

"How - how adamant is Remus about having kids?"

"Hermione!" Ron cried out.

"What?"

"I don't want to know about Harry being buggered and pregnant."

"Ronald Weasley! Has it occurred to you these past weeks that if Harry does decide to have **sex**," Ron colored slightly. "He has as much chance as any sexually active person to be pregnant not only that but he will start to change also."

Ron furrowed his brow. "What do you mean change?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Ronald?" Ron fidgeted in his seat. "Did you read that book I leant you?"

The room was quiet and Hermione's glare went up a notch making Ron look in the opposite direction as if interested in some other fascinating object. Eventually Sirius took pity on the red head. "Remus does want cubs Hermione and no they haven't done much."

"I just hope he's as strong willed as we give him credit for. I really don't want him to go insane."

"With the danger that's happening around Mr. Potter I wouldn't be surprised if Remus tries to change him tonight to keep a tighter leash on the boy."

"Severus." warned Dumbledore.

"Remus wouldn't do that. Being an Alpha Male he has some control over Harry. It'll be hard for Harry to disobey him."

"Trouble follows Harry though. Can't Remus just put a leash on him or something?" Ron spoke before Hermione hit him in the back of his head.

...**TBC**...

* * *

**A/N 2:** Nothing to say now... yelp, nothing comes to mind... tata... bye bye... cianara... feliz navida! 


	11. Consequences Good and Bad

**A/N:**Yes ladies and gentlman this is the **R** rated version O.O'... I guess you can say I throw in a wrench causing this, whatever **this** is to take a 360. Blame it on boredom or even my temp muse... the first one is on vacation thinking plot lines for DsotL (no I have not forgotten my 1st baby!)... well, enjoy!

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

* * *

**HOMEWORK:** Harry acts weird here. Really he does. You'll figure about 80 percent of why at the end but the other 20 percent is a mystery that I want ya to figure out, the reason I mean. IF you can then I promise to send you the next chapter before it is even posted in my group.

* * *

**Wizards Litter**

**Chapter 11**

Consequences Good and Bad

The walls once resembled that of inside the Forbidden Forest now looked like a meadow of tall green grass stretching for miles upon miles; the sky was perfect without a spec of gray to marr the fluffy white clouds scattered here and there. The floor was a solid stone - warmed by magic - on the floor tossed carelessly was a sheet that had an occasional bug scuttle along the folds which resembled hills. Further along, underneath the single window was a bedded mat that was soft, warm, comfortable, and had two young men lying comfortably. One wore simple shredded infirmary pajama bottoms while the other, tanner, muscular, one was nude.

Harry's drowsiness was lifting and his body was rested, relaxed, and minimal amount of pain. Hugging his pillow it took him a moment to realize there was a weight on him - more specifically where a certain hand was. Lifting his upper self a bit, using his elbow as props, he looked behind himself. His movement managed to wake a slumbering Remus whose head was using one of Harry's buttocks as a pillow while a hand was tucked underneath the lithe teen, barely touching private bits. "Harry?

"Err..." Harry blushed a bit. "Comfortable?" his voice rasped.

Remus eyes refocused, drowsiness a thing of the past. "Are you alright? Do you know how worried I was? Do you need anything?" rushed Remus as he entangled his fingers in his mates locks.

Harry smiled at Remus's worried tone. He himself reached forward and caressed Remus's cheek. "I," Harry cleared his throat which surprisingly felt better. "I think I'm - falling for you."

Remus gave a toothy grin. "Well that was easy. And here I thought I had to shower you with flowers and can-" he was caught off guard with Harry leaning forward and kissing him - a simple kiss, dry lips, kiss that lasted but a moment.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Harry gave half a smile. "For being at my side every time I woke."

Remus furrowed his brow. "Harry, you're my mate of course I'll be at your side through thick and thin. Unfortunately now you have to put up with me at your side for quite a while until I know you'll be alright."

"Hmm, I don't think I'll feel up to par for a while see," Harry forced out a cough.

Remus smiled before looking at the door. "I should let Pomfrey in - I know she's dying to check on you but you seem fine to me."

"Why?"

"I was here during the full moon and I'm in loads of trouble. I locked her out from one of her patients, she'll probably hex me."

"I've always wondered what you looked like. I'll just have to wait 'till next full moon."

"Hungry?" asked Remus, he couldn't have been happier that harry was already accepting his role in life.

"No."

"Tired?"

"Nope."

"What do you want then?"

"A shower."

"A shower?"

"Yea, with you."

**XXXXXX**

Pomfrey stomped her soot in frustration. "Albus, you try." she stepped aside from the door at the far side of the infirmary.

Dumbledore stepped forward, placed his hand on the wood, and was quiet. A moment later his eyes twinkled wildly. "Ingenious!"

"I told you." spoke up Sirius who was sitting on a stool inspecting his wand. "Remus's locking wards are the best of the best. Only he can unlock them unless you want to spend hours trying to figure the puzzle pieces."

"Do you know how to get through?" asked Pomfrey in aggravation.

"Of course but these wards aren't keyed to me so there's no sense of me trying."

"Summon me when they're down," Dumbledore tapped the door with his index finger. "I need to contact a friend of mine." With that Dumbledore left with a skip in his step.

**XXXXXX**

**_SHOWER SCENE LEMON not suitable for the immature._**

**XXXXXX**

The hair on the back of Sirius's neck stood on end, his reaction was to look at the door which opened a moment later. Remus's head peaked out, hair dripping wet on the floor. "Padfoot, can you get a change of clothes for Harry?"

Sirius was up in an instant. "I don't want to know. Oh, Dumbledore wants to see you and Pomfrey wants to maim you."

"Joy. Now hurry up."

"Couldn't you just have conjured him pants?" questioned Sirius as his voice rose as he went behind a screen to rummage through a drawer and pull out infirmary ware along with a pair of slippers. Walking back he handed them to the grinning werewolf.

"And wreck my perfect view? No way." Remus closed the door reveling in making his best mate flush. "Harry."

Harry was folding the sheet that was on the floor before moving on to the mat. "Harry." Remus called again. Harry continued to smooth out the sheets, his knee pulling the tied towel at his waist off. Remus sighed and moved forward he tossed the clothes onto the mat, in front of his mate.

"Thank you." Harry looked up and smiled but it quickly vanished when he caught sight of his mates frown. "What?"

Remus sighed. "Put on the clothes, we have to get you checked up by Pomfrey. I was trying to call you but you weren't answering."

"You were calling me?" Harry asked as he stood an slipped on the pants.

"Yes." Remus went for his clothes.

"Oh... sorry. Can I eat while Pomfrey does a check up."

"Yea, whatever you want." Answered Remus as he watched Harry slip on his slippers and walk to the door buttoning the shirt. "Whatever you want." his eyes lingering on his mate's rear.

**XXXXXX**

Harry sat in his seat, legs crossed on the cushion with a plate of food in his lap - finger food which consisted of fruit, triangles of toast, cubes of fresh cheese, and slices of crispy bacon that was piled on the side; in his other hand was a cup of freshly squeezed orange juice. His eyes moved back and forth between his mate and Poppy's screaming match. He had been sat - well forced down in his seat not minutes ago with Pomfrey scolding him as she waved her wand about in a careless fashion before deeming him perfectly healthy.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and in stalked a scowling Potions Master. Harry's bacon stopped midway to his mouth for a long second before he bit into it and chewed, all the while eyes lingering on the dark clad Potion's Master.

Severus Snape wasn't in a very good mood. First of all he wasn't a bloody messenger. But he guessed he was the only person who could perform legilimency without a wand or a muttered word which was well and fine with him considering not even Dumbledore could do it. "The Headmaster is waiting."

"Dumbledore?" Harry questioned with a sip of his orange juice.

Snape sneered down at him. "But of course Potter. You can't walk a mile without the Headmaster trailing behind you making sure your stupidity doesn't get you in anymore trouble."

Harry simply stared at the grumpy man while his mate growled. "You need to get laid." the room went silent with shock. Harry turned to Remus who's face was tinged red and biting his lower lip. "Dumbledore's office is in the tower right?" Remus nodded. "I'll meet you guys there then." With that Harry apparated out of the room - with the comfortable seat coming along for the ride.

**XXXXXX**

Dumbledore had been sipping at her tea, just relaxing. Now, Dumbledore was rarely, if ever, caught off guard; with that in mind it is only fair to say that when one Harry Potter apparated into his 'sanctuary' he was startled enough to drop his tea cup which landed in his lap but that quickly passed when said Harry collapsed onto the floor gasping for breath.

**XXXXXX**

_**Blood... **_

_**Screams... **_

_**Blood... **_

_**Rape... **_

_**Blood... **_

**_Pleading..._**

"Harry, Harry!" Dumbledore's frantic call penetrated through the haze and brought Harry back to reality. Opening his eyes he stared up into the worried ones of the Headmaster. "Are you alright?"

Harry licked his lips. "So much pain." Dumbledore's brow scrunched together in puzzlement before he could speak the hearth flared and out stepped a frantic Remus. "Only red... why was there so much red?" Harry's eyes seemed to glaze over much to Dumbledore's growing horror... was this the cause of his 'cure'?

"Harry!" Remus knelt and gathered his mate from Dumbledore's arm to his own where Harry held on with all his might.

Dumbledore turned from the 'emotional' moment before him to Snape who was frowning. "What happened?"

"Potter Apparated." Snape simply answered. "What happened here?"

The Headmaster heaved a tired sigh. "An episode, hopefully it isn't an occurrence from earlier or just the beginning of more to come."

Harry shuddered as he tried his best not to remember what he had seen. "Are you alright -" Remus asked. Harry nodded his head.. "Merlin. There's never a dull moment with you is there?" Remus tried to joke as he stroked Harry's face moving a lock of hair behind an ear.

Harry smiled. "At least I'm not boring."

Remus gave him a small smile, slightly forced. "What happened?"

Harry scrunched his brow, he didn't want the man to worry too much, he knew how... protective werewolves were. "It felt like I was consumed by visions, images, of all this - madness."

Dumbledore who had been listening spoke. "What are these visions like Harry?"

Looking up at Dumbledore he snuggled closer into Remus. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Later then?" Remus asked.

Harry was quick to move away from the warmth of his mate to near the door where he hugged himself and stared down at his feet, he hated the feeling of being pressured to say or do what he did not want. "Can we please forget this ever happened?"

"Potter!" Harry's shoulder's tensed. "Don't tempt me to force what we want to know."

A chill ran through Harry's spine. He lifted his head and stared at Snape. "I would like to see you try Blood Traitor!" Harry snarled, as his eyes flashed red.

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Stop calling me that! Why does everyone insist on calling me Harry bloody Potter!" Exploded Harry, eyes once again flashing red.

The room went quiet for a moment, enough time for Snape's shock to quickly change to confusion plus anger. "Then what is your name?"

Harry straightened himself. "Tom Marvelo Riddle."

...**TBC**...

* * *

**A/N 2:** Aren't I evil? I don't know, I just threw in another piece of drama. Trust me, there is a point to all this and this is going somewhere the only problem is how it's going to get there. I don't see this going past twenty chapters and maybe not that but I can't guarentee anything as of yet. If you have anything you would like to see happening feel free to drop me a note, I'm curious and I do need some fill in plots. Nothing is too stupid or too brilliant, lol. Toodles. P.S. just a little reminder to remember the homework bit, cheers!

**TEASER:** Hmm... from what I recall there is more Harry drama and this involves a _spiritual_ kind cackles ehem Anywho, Dumbledore uses hypnoses, more mate and alpha male cuddling, oh and did I forget to mention that Severus is speechless for once? '.


	12. To Believe In The Probable

**A/N:** **-crickets chirp-** Sorry for the very loooooong wait but here it is and here I am! Just so you know the NC17 version of chapter 11 is completed and posted on my group in the files section. Also, I posted this chapter without my question/answer bit. If you're really curious I can email you that or you can simply join my group if you're the legal age.

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

**

* * *

**

**Wizards Litter**

**Chapter 12**

To Believe In The Probable

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

The reactions varied from each man, Snape blanched, Dumbledore was most shocked, Remus on the other hand was afraid – afraid not for what was said but how fixing this would affect his mate. Dumbledore shook out of his light daze when Fawkes trilled softly. "Tom," he licked his lips. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"You're mad!" Snape whispered angrily as he watched with concern as the aged Headmaster pulled down a small familiar box from a top shelf by the door inside his bedroom.

"I'm quite sane I assure you." Replied Dumbledore. "Well, at least some of the time."

Severus wasn't amused. "What you're thinking is not only dangerous but unethical!"

"Severus."

"No Albus, it's one thing to use Legilimency but quite another for this form of hypnosis!"

"Don't you think that!" Snapped Dumbledore. "I understand that Harry can become a permanent ward to St. Mungo's but this possession was of my doing and I plan to rectify that." Dumbledore strode out of his room with purpose.

Remus stroked the small of Harry's back as he held the Gryffindor closely. Harry was humming softly. "Remus, please seat Tom down." Dumbledore ordered softly.

Harry's arms tightened instinctively around the werewolf. Remus smiled slightly, it was nice to be wanted. "Come on Tom, you can sit on my lap." It took a minute but Harry was soon situated on Remus's lap with a stupid grin on his face. Remus's arms slipped around Harry's waist as he caught sight of the orange teardrop shaped crystal hanging from a string of arachnid silk.

Dumbledore conjured himself a comfortable seat. "The muggle's today practice a similar form of hypnoses. Gratefully they yet to realize how destructive it is towards the human mind and most hosts are part of the trick."

Harry smiled. "Hypnotism? You're going to hypnotize me?"

"Yes Tom I am. It's important that you keep an open mind from the very beginning."

Harry laughed. "Some stupid Mudblood tried it once Headmaster. The orphanage thought I had been possessed."

"Herlo Hegsby." Gasped out Snape.

"How did you know? Harry questioned.

"The man vanished…" Dumbledore trailed off, brows knitted in thought. "He was the former Muggle Professor. He never returned after summer vacation."

Snape couldn't tare his eyes away from Harry's smiling face. "Voldemort," the name caused Harry's green eyes to flash red, leaving behind strikes of the eerie color amongst the emerald. "He bragged about testing his Legilimency skills on a muggleborn professor." Harry's eyes snapped towards the Potions Master. An ugly expression appeared on the Gryffindor's face while the colored spikes spread and his mirth twisted to a sneer. "You filthy bastard of a blood traitor!" snarled out Harry as he leant forward as if he were ready to attack. "Don't you dare speak another word of what was said in confidence."

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "You were banished Tom. What are you doing here?"

A twisted smile appeared on the teenagers face. "You put too much faith on the impossible than the probable." Harry answered. Remus's arms pulled Harry's trembling form closer, protecting him from the threatening feel of the others in the room; he knew in his rational portion of his mind that he should not be in the same room with what was on his lap but this was his mate, he couldn't abandon what his werewolf considered his. "Wish Magic holds so much weight Albus Dumbledore. Young Potter might've placed enough of his personal reserve into his wish, it simply wasn't enough, especially when I bargained with the Dark Master himself."

Dumbledore blanched. "You're mad."

"Am I? There's a loophole in every rule including the Wish. My body might not be able to return or spirit but that wish said nothing of memories and emotions. If you hadn't interfered –"

"That is impossible!" Shouted Dumbledore as he reared back.

"Probable, nothing is ever impossible. Whatever you doused this body with only delays the inevitable."

"But the Phoenix tears?" The headmaster mumbled, more to himself than anything.

"Stupid old man, do you really think I would kill the body I'm choosing to inhabit? We were merely mixing ourselves together." Harry's face changed between different expressions before settling in one that clearly showed fear. "Please, please, make him stop! It hurts, it hurts too much!" pleaded Harry.

"Harry!" Dumbledore reached forward, hand grasping cold numb fingers. "Stay with me, I want you to fight him Harry; you hear me? Fight him!"

Harry's vision began to fade, he was being pulled back into the 'Pit' – as he referred to it – he was scared, so scared, he never, ever, felt this kind of fear before; but he needed to fight, he knew what would happen if he succumbed, he would loose everyone. Stubbornness could take you so far and Harry could hear familiar laughter as he drifted deeper into the pit where he felt drowned by deep seeded anger, resentment, jealousy, lust, and sick greed.

This suffocating presence pounded against him, breaking down his hope of fighting and tempting him to succumb to the inevitable. As he gradually sunk deeper and deeper, all those emotions trying to blanket him, he silently cursed himself that he wasn't strong enough to fight the despair.

...**TBC**...

* * *

**A/N 2:** Short yes but at least it's something after such a looooooooooong while. No one be angry, this is a happy story (almost) with a happy ending and this was bound to happen. You should know Harry's luck by now - it's only bound to get weirder and weirder but I swear there is a point to all this. Just bare with me. Lots of love, Dahlias. **PS:** Herlo plays no part but as a filler character. 

**TEASER:** A short interlude that will leave you more baffled but I promise it'll all be explained... eventually. **-g-**


	13. Interlude 12&13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

**A/N:** crickets chirp Hi!

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

* * *

**Wizards Litter**

**Chapter 12/13**

Interlude

There's something to be said about being the mate of a werewolf, especially to one who is not only an alpha but an alpha named Remus Lupin. Werewolves are heavily misunderstood and blatantly misguided. There's a reason for a werewolves madness during the full moon which wouldn't be discovered and studied for years to come; the inner beast doesn't like to be suppressed at all, something that Harry began to learn first hand.

.

Ever since their souls mixed it was a battle of will and desperation. Voldemort had amused him with allowing him to view what he couldn't grasp, sure he could hear and feel what was happening but he couldn't speak or articulate in any other fashion, just fight the temptation of giving in and not cry out for help which would give the bastard such satisfaction. It was once during the long hours of eternity that both he and Voldemort were quiet and at one another's mercy. Not being able to truly experience his first time with Remus was a stab in the heart, one that made him angry once the after glow faded and the door closed as Remus left for some reason leaving him wet with a towel knotted at his waist.

Voldemort words as he laughed had him oddly possessive and irate - well more so than before. Something unknown welled in him that managed to startle the entity trying to possess him. It all came to a head when Voldemort decided to toy with him and allow him to come to the surface.

He begged, he had no shame for asking for help even if he knew it would be hopeless. As all sound was cut off and the darkness was a moment from enveloping him for eternity, he felt a tug - a hard one - that had him momentarily disoriented. Something in him came up to the surface, something primal and age old yet new. It was like a beacon of light that floated defiantly through the ever constricting darkness.

He could feel panic coming from Voldemort in waves which confused him for but a moment; in that moment the light swallowed him whole and a how shattered the darkness.

...**TBC**...

**A/N 2:** Expect varying lengths in other interludes. I had questions as to what interludes were, well, for me they're parts of the story that are seperate, parts that I couldn't toss in and for me to have fun with so plz if an interlude doesn't follow completely or is off the curent topic consider it an extension, a completed one shot. Hope that wasn't confusing **-g-**

**TEASER:** Hmmm... You'll all be happy to know that Harry will return to Harry at the end of the chapter, Snape is attacked, there's discussion on what's going on with this whole Voldemort possession thing... and that's all I think. Anything else is a surprise so toodles!


	14. Were Side

**A/N:** crickets chirp Hi

**Summary:**_ Remus has always been percieved as a gentle man... what if that was partially true? As an Alpha Male Remus must find his mate and begin a 'litter' of his own. But Remus, for a long while now, has surpressed that urge for whatever reason. Now what would happen if he no longer had anything holding him back from claiming what was rightfully his? Many strange things are afoot and what would happen to one Harry Potter? _

* * *

**Wizards Litter**

**Chapter 13**

Were Side

"Something's wrong." Remus panicked as Harry's body stiffened in his arms.

Dumbledore cried out as the once taught body of the possessed Gryffindor suddenly lunged forward directly at him. Thankfully, with age came skill so the much older Headmaster managed to place a shield up before Harry slammed against the invisible barrier with a snarl. "Potter!" Snape shouted, worry overlapping common sense, although his worry was directed towards Dumbledore.

Harry's auburn gaze switched to that of the Potion Master. His lips curled up into a snarl and Severus blanched as he couldn't help but notice the sharpened teeth, especially when it seemed to come closer as the Gryffindor lunged at him.

"Bleeding hell!" Exclaimed Severus as he managed to move out of the way. Yes he could have easily bound and gagged Potter any day but at the moment old memories were welling up and he found himself oddly blank.

Remus watched with detached interest as his mate again lunged at the Slytherin except this time Harry was quick, knocking down the older man. Harry barred his teeth as he growled down at what he considered prey. He wanted to tare, rip, shred, and consume raw bloody meet; he craved for the taste, just thinking it and having it writhing beneath him had him salivating. "Lupin!" shouted his catch; this one seemed so much better than the first he laid eyes on. "Control him! Lupin!"

Remus snapped out of his daze, shaking his head from the fog he had found himself in. With a growl himself he barked out, "Harry!" Still, Harry continued his endless attack on Snape who was at the moment trying to buck the Gryffindor off his lap. Moving quickly he grabbed the collar of Harry's infirmary issued top and tugged, hard. Remus was unprepared for the hand with surprisingly sharp nails to attack him, slicing into his face. The werewolf in him reared itself, overpowering his precious control, his eyes changed color just as Harry's eyes widened, a growl emitted from him before he pushed forward, pushing down a suddenly passive Harry Potter. Snarling, Remus wrapped one hand around his mate's throat and the other slammed down right beside Harry's head, a hair breath away. Both stared, quickly Harry lowered his eyes and whimpered pathetically – legs opening so Remus's tense frame settled against him leaving the Gryffindor no other option but to wrap his legs around the arousing superior body above him. Remus's lower portion grinded down hard and his hand squeezed tightly before releasing, his teeth immediately bit down hard on Harry's throat causing the younger man to howl.

**.-.**

_Somewhere unplottable…_

A cloaked figure watched with little, if any, passion as a family of three entered a normal and immaculate home, eerily similar to the many others surrounding it.

The time had come for retribution.

**.-.**

"Are you well Severus?" Dumbledore asked with worry as he watched the shaken man stand.

"I've just been attacked by another wild animal, what do you think?" He snarled out. With shaky hands he removed a calming potion from inside his cloak and drank it without a grimace from the sour taste.

"He was hungry Severus." Remus answered as he settled himself on the couch, Harry straddling his lap and nuzzled the werewolf's neck. "At this moment he has no human mind."

Severus scowled. "Are you saying he's a wolf like you?"

Remus shook his head as he leisurely removed the shirt from his mate's body. "This morning we completed one portion of the bond, he was bound to have some were traits. I can only guess why his were side emerged."

Moving to a bookcase, Dumbledore plucked out an old book that looked quite heavy. Sitting it on the table he opened it to reveal 'Ogden's Best Whiskey', which drew shocked and amused glances his way; a few portraits tittered. "Shall we sit please, I fear I'm too old for these surprises."

Severus sat, ignoring the noise and show behind him. "Are we to blame my attack on Voldemort?"

Dumbledore tossed back the shot and poured himself another. "No Severus, but once we figure this out it's up to you to decide whether or not to press charges."

Severus glared. "You very well know I wouldn't do such a thing. I can see you've figured it all out." Finishing his offered drink he snatched from the desk he stood and poured himself another.

"Harry!" Remus's shout turned heads. Eyes staring at him, Remus blushed slightly as he pulled Harry's wondering hand from his crotch. "Not below the waist… at least not here."

Severus grimaced as he watched the Gryffindor lick the werewolf's cheek – tongue swiping over the fading scratch marks.

"Merlin knows what is to happen next." Dumbledore said as he smiled sadly at the pair. "I can only guess at this point that three – souls, personalities, are fighting for one body."

"No." Remus's hands ran from Harry's shoulders to his lower back and up again. "My mate's were side is assisting. I've heard of cases like these." He tilted his head as Harry nuzzled a patch of skin. "When something traumatic happens the were side emerges like a defense mechanism."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "What of Voldemort?"

"I don't know." Remus said sadly. "Let's hope my Harry returns, I don't want to think what might happen if Riddle somehow overpowers him."

Severus sneered. "Don't play stupid Lupin, it never looked good on you. We all know if Potter were to become another Dark Lord you'd be second in command, protecting him from the likes of Dumbledore." The sneer fell and a serious expression formed on his face. "The Dark Lord did enjoy the abstract form of sex." Severus lowered his eyes as he thought for a quiet moment before continuing, his own obsidian eyes catching the glinting ones of the werewolf. "The Dark Lord favored the unique as bed partners. There are potions out there that act similar to Imperio and we both know that the spell has no affect on those with creature blood but the other methods are just as good."

"What are you trying to say." Remus spoke as his eyes fluttered when Harry nipped his ear with a soft growl.

"If your earlier 'performance' wiled the Dark Lord he'll fight tooth and nail to keep you as his bed pet. He knows of the social structure of werewolves' and knows what an impact it would be to have an alpha by his side."

"It would never happen." Growled out Remus, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Then you had best hope he is strong enough to fight the Dark Lord because I assure you Remus Lupin, he will not live beyond the hour."

"Gentleman!" Dumbledore's booming voice interrupted the shouting match that was to occur. "Please." The Headmaster heaved a heavy sigh. "Remus… you have to understand."

"I understand perfectly," Snarled Remus. He sat up, startling Harry who let out a yelp and held himself securely against the werewolf. "No one and I mean no one will lay a hand on my mate." He rubbed his hand along Harry's tense thighs. "That includes if by some stroke of fate he's the Dark Lord reincarnate!" A whine emitted from Harry's throat. Settling back down Remus continued to gently stroke his mates taut frame.

"Remus, can we do anything more about this?"

"We can only wait and see."

Dumbledore nodded his head, silent for a moment. "I'll be sure to warn Madame Pomfrey. She'll set a private –"

"No, Harry is returning to my room where he will remain under my watchful eye. He's my mate and I'll take care of him."

Severus sneered. "So you can tuck him away if the Dark Lord emerges triumphant."

"So little faith in the boy Severus?" Remus questioned, refusing to become upset.

"I'm a realist Lupin, that child has a breaking point, we all do."

**.-.**

_Somewhere unplottable…_

Before him quivered two sniveling adults. The third person in the dull furnished room sat bound and gagged in the corner – watching and listening.

Now it was time for vengeance.

**.-.**

"You're insatiable." Remus gasped out before resuming his kiss. The door had barely shut before he had pushed his mate against the wood. Without breaking the kiss he managed to lift his mate up so Harry's legs wrapped around him. By memory alone he made his way to his room – their future quarters.

Carefully he placed the possessed Gryffindor on his sheets before he ripped away at the hospital issued clothes, until nothing was left but strips of fabric. "Beautiful." Remus murmured as his hand stroked bare skin. Oh how he wanted to mark, scratch, bite, claim, the addicting presence of his mate. Bending down he used his tongue to lick the slickened pale skin, from the navel and up to where he couldn't help but devour the mouth that was emitting such arousing sounds.

**(LEMON SCEEN, SORRY - feel free to use that dirty corner of your mind and imagine it for now :))**

...**TBC**...

**TEASER:** So I lied sue me. Harry isn't quite Harry but I swear, all this drama between wolf-Voldemort-Harry will come to a final dramatic end and if you can't guess how the outcome ends you're not reading... anywho, I'll try to get a bit of Sirius into the next chap - maybe even him being reprimended by Remus for some secret reason.


End file.
